Werewolves Street
by Cataclyste
Summary: Fiction écrite en Juillet-Août 2013, Original Character. Elle introduit le personnage de Katherine Shayne dans le monde de Scott McCall. Approche de près la vie de la meute de Deucalion, étant donné que celle-ci en fait partie. Kali est sa tante. (Le personnage sera réutilisé dans la Sterek Alpha Nu - Alpha Mu et dans Instinct de Chasse )
1. Prologue

**Werewolves Street**

Je m'appelle Katherine Shayne. Je fais partie d'une meute élite d'Alpha. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler « la petite protégée du groupe », j'ai 16 ans, mes deux meilleurs amis, Aiden et Ethan, me couvent constamment, sans parler de ma grande sœur, Kali. Notre chef de meute, Deucalion, a été réticent à me prendre dans sa meute au début, mais j'ai tué un loup Alpha en moins de deux minutes en lui arrachant la gorge de mes griffes. Je le devais, sinon Deucalion m'aurait tuée.

Aujourd'hui, je rentre au lycée de Beacon Hills, en 2e année. J'ai pour mission de charmer un garçon pour lui soutirer des informations, et de faire amie-amie avec une bande de filles. J'ai les photos, pour les identifier.

-Alors Baby Wolf, tu es prête pour ton premier jour de cours avec nous ? me lança Ethan en me caressant les cheveux.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à me faire entrer en 2e Année ? Demandai-je.

-Deucalion a été très convaincant avec le proviseur, me dit Aiden en sortant de la douche, juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

-Tu pourrais mettre quelque chose de plus habillé en ma présence Aiden.

On se comportait comme des frères et sœurs, mais je n'étais pas habituée à les voir presque à poil rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça.

-Désolé Baby Wolf, dit-il en me prenant une jupe.

-Hey pose ça ! Criai-je en riant.


	2. Chapitres 1 et 2

Werewolves Street

Comme d'habitude, je grimpai sur la moto d'Ethan, Kali était sortie faire quelques courses histoire que l'on ne chasse pas des animaux ce soir, que je puisse manger quelque chose de « normal ». Et Deucalion faisait ses propres affaires, j'étais peu impliquée, sauf dans les missions qu'on me donnait.

J'étais habillée simplement aujourd'hui, pour mon premier jour de rentrée, j'évitai de me faire remarquer, déjà que je saute deux classes comme ça. Je vais devoir bosser pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une bouffonne.

cgi/set?id=94683514&.locale=fr

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus noir encore ? me lança Aiden.

-Et toi tu n'as pas quelque chose de moins gay ? Répliquai-je.

Il avait un jean noir serré et un débardeur couleur terre cuite.

-C'est pas gay, ça fera ressortir mes muscles ! dit-il en démarrant sa moto.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Criai-je.

Ethan démarra à son tour, je m'accrochai à ses hanches.

-C'est toi le plus beau de tous les gays, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et en me remettant derrière lui.

-Accroche-toi Kath.

Il démarra en trombe et nous dépassâmes Aiden. On manquait d'écraser quelqu'un et je fis tomber mon bonnet.

-Shit mon bonnet !

-On le retrouvera, ton odeur est imprégnée Baby Wolf.

Ils adoraient m'appeler comme ça. Quand j'étais absente lors de certaines conversations avec Deucalion, Ethan m'avait rapporté un propos de Deucalion :

« J'espère que votre « Baby Wolf » réussira à s'intégrer facilement dans leur petit groupe, il le faut ».

Ça m'avait fait rire sur le coup.

-Si tu le dis.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et Ethan se gara, une minute après, Aiden se gara à côté et nous entrâmes dans le hall.

-Grande école, dis-je.

J'aperçus la fille brune et rousse à quelques mètres de nous.

-Je les ai en viseur, je suis sur écoute, dis-je à Ethan.

La brune parlait à la rousse.

-Des frères ?

-Jumeaux, corrigea-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air d'en connaître un.

-Dis-moi Aiden, hier soir tu étais où au juste ? Demandai-je en arrêtant d'écouter les filles.

-J'étais… euh… Ça te regarde ? répondit-il en cachant une gêne grandissante.

-Pas du tout, je me demandai où mon frère de meute s'aventurait alors que je faisais un cauchemar.

Ce genre d'excuse marchait tellement bien avec les garçons.

-J'étais sorti, c'est tout.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous passâmes à côté des filles, je marchai entre Aiden et Ethan.

-C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Lydia à Allison.

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, tout comme les garçons.

Entendre les conversations des gens, j'adorais ça.

Nous entrâmes en classe, nous prîmes une ligne de trois, Aiden à côté de la fenêtre, Ethan à côté de lui et moi à sa droite.

Le brun et son ami sur la photo entrèrent, ainsi que la brune et la rousse.

Je lançai un regard à Ethan et Aiden, ils me sourirent.

-Bien, bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour une année studieuse.

Studieuse. La blague.

-Hey Scott, chuchota un mec au brun, bon lui, c'est Scott, tu ne trouves pas que la blonde là-bas est pas mal ?

Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues, je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.

-Elle est jolie oui… dit-il pensivement.

J'écoutai absolument tout ce qu'ils disaient tout en regardant le tableau, et en lançant des sourires au professeur pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais parfaitement son cours. Même si mon sourire voulait plus dire « Ta gueule on s'en fout… passe à la suite. »

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine.

-Alors comme ça le copain de Scott te trouve jolie hein ? me dit Aiden.

-Oui, mais je m'en fiche, répliquai-je sèchement en prenant une pomme sur le comptoir.

Aiden se servit des frites et me dit :

-Tu attaqueras lequel en premier ? Il me montra la table où se trouvait Scott et ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais manger avec eux, je vous tiens au courant, bisous.

Je les quittai et m'approchai de la table de Scott.

-Bonjour, je peux manger avec vous ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Euh, salut, dit Scott, oui bien sûr. Il regarda Stiles.

-Merci ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'un grand brun.

-Isaac, me fit le grand brun.

-Katherine. Katherine Shayne.

-Ah c'est toi la dernière inscrite dans notre classe. Tu es même la seule fille dans notre équipe de Lacrosse, et tu es avec un de nos amis en natation, me fit Scott.

Des activités extra-scolaires ? Deucalion ne m'avait pas prévenu.

-Euh… Oui bien sûr ! J'adore le sport.

-Salut, moi c'est Allison, et elle, c'est Lydia.

-Salut, me dit Lydia en me dévisageant.

-Et lui c'est Stiles, me dit Isaac.

-Enchantée, dis-je.

-Tu habites où ? me demanda Isaac.

-J'habite dans une maison sur l'avenue du lycée, enfin la route qui mène au lycée. Avenue du Général Jake Collinson où un truc du genre, c'est le numéro 23.

-J'habite à côté ! me dit Scott, je suis au 16 moi.

Super.

-Ah c'est cool, dis-je en mangeant un bout de pain.

-Tu m'as l'air jeune, on dirait que tu sors du collège, me fit remarquer Lydia.

-Je viens d'avoir 16 ans, j'ai sauté deux classes.

-Vraiment ? Tu dois être intelligente !

Non, non, je suis une conne sortie de nulle part sans intérêt et inoffensive.

-Je me défends, dis-je sans rien trouver d'autre à dire.

Je finis mon assiette et sortis de table.

-C'était sympa de manger avec vous, je vais faire quelques trucs, à plus tard.

Je lançai un sourire à Isaac. Cible en Vue. Il me sourit en retour. Cible Validée.

Je sortis de la cantine et commençai à tapoter un texto pour Ethan et Aiden.

Aiden m'attrapa par les hanches et me souleva.

-Lâche-moi Aiden ! Dis-je en me débattant.

-Alors Baby Wolf, c'était comment ? me lança Aiden.

-Parfait, à part Lydia qui était un peu réticente.

-Je m'en charge, me répondit Aiden.

Je lui souris.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Nous sortîmes du lycée pour nous diriger vers les vestiaires du terrain de Lacrosse.

-Mademoiselle Katherine Shayne !

Le coach siffla. Ses cheveux devaient être la pire chose au monde.

-La seule fille qui se présente dans mon équipe depuis que je suis ici ! Il n'y a pas de douches pour filles je te préviens !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, dis-je en posant mon sac à main dans un casier, il y a une douche entourée de petits murs, les garçons vont me la laisser, n'est-ce pas ?

Les garçons de l'équipe me dévoraient des yeux. Scott, Stiles et Isaac me regardaient comme si j'avais insulté le professeur.

Le coach me regarda bizarrement quelques secondes, et lâcha

-Vous avez entendu les chauds bouillants ? On se contrôle ! cria-t-il avant de souffler dans son sifflet.

Je mis des affaires de lacrosse taille 36, le plus petit que j'eusse pu trouver, et je rejoignis Aiden et Ethan sur le terrain.

**Werewolves Street**

-Kath ?

Kali était à l'entrée, je sentais l'odeur du pain chaud depuis ma chambre. Je descendis.

-Kali ! Je l'enlaçai.

-Dis donc, tu t'habilles comme une jeune femme dis-moi !

-Vous me faites suivre des cours de 3e année alors que je suis censée être en 1ère année, mais sinon ça va, j'ai Aiden et Ethan quasiment en permanence derrière moi.

-On a entendu ! dirent-ils depuis la cuisine.

-Je préfère qu'ils restent près de toi, on ne sait jamais, me dit-elle en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

-Oui… Je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à tuer un Alpha

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'en voulait de m'avoir vu me transformer en tueuse alors que je venais d'avoir 15 ans, l'année dernière. Je m'en fichais. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi puissante qu'eux, mais je sais me défendre, je suis un Loup Alpha.

-Oui…

Elle alla dans la cuisine et posa le sac de course et le pain sur la table. Aiden s'en approcha.

-Pas touche Aiden, c'est pour Baby Wolf, lança Ethan.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous priver pour moi, dis-je.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es une princesse ! dit Aiden en prenant un bout de pain.

-Une princesse qui se fait voler son pain ! Je lui arrachai le pain des mains et je sautai par-dessus à table.

-Kath, arrête de sauter partout, tu vas casser quelque chose.

Aiden me plaqua contre la cuisinière et je fis un faux mouvement, un récipient de couteau tomba et deux couteaux me lacérèrent ma cuisse droite.

-Oups, dis-je en riant.

La blessure se referma dix secondes plus tard.

-Tu es vraiment insortable ! me lança Kali en ramassant les couteaux, et toi Aiden fais attention quand tu joues avec elle.

-On s'amusait, personne n'est blessé ! Se défendit-il.

Nous entendîmes un hurlement de Loup.

-Derek, dit Kali.

-Qui est Derek ? Demandai-je.

-Un Alpha, me répondit Kali.

-Ca m'avance bien, un jour vous arrêterez de me mettre à l'écart des conversations ? Je suis un membre de la meute aussi ! Criai-je énervée.

-Et tu n'as que 16 ans, répliqua ma grande sœur sèchement.

Elle avait 23 ans, les jumeaux 18 ans et Ennis devait avoir la trentaine, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé.

-J'en ai marre d'être mise à l'écart à cause de mon âge, comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre où que je manquais de maturité, je vous rappelle encore une fois que je fréquente des gens qui ont deux ans de plus que moi, et que ma famille est une meute de loups Alpha !

Je sortis de la maison et couru aussi loin que possible, entrant dans la forêt.

Quinze minutes plus tard, en plein milieu de la forêt, je m'arrêtai. Je n'étais pas essoufflée, j'en avais juste marre de courir.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, à une trentaine de mètre vers le nord.

C'était Allison.

Je me plaquai contre un arbre. Une branche craqua sous mon pied.

-Scott ? demanda Allison.

Je me forçai à pleurer. Les larmes coulèrent.

-Non, c'est moi… dis-je en sortant de ma cachette, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

-Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Petite fugue nocturne, j'en ai marre de mes…

J'allai dire frères.

-De mes parents, achevai-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient mes « frères ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je.

-Je hum… Elle cacha tant bien que mal son arbalète derrière elle, je chasse, tu sais les cerfs et tout, c'est un truc de famille.

-Oui je vois… je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Je partis et lorsque je fus hors de portée, je tapai un sprint jusqu'à la maison, j'y étais en 8min.

J'entrai en trombe dans la maison.

-Allison ! Dis-je essoufflée pendant qu'Aiden et Ethan regardaient la télé, c'est une chasseuse ! Je l'ai vue dans la forêt.

-Kali est dehors en train de te chercher, je lui envoie un sms comme quoi tu es rentrée, me lança Ethan.

-Ça ne vous affole pas ? Dis-je surprise.

-Pas tant que ça. Va te coucher Baby Wolf, on a cours demain, me dit Aiden en souriant, et mange quelque chose avant de partir dans ta chambre, il y a du pain pour faire des sandwiches, du jambon et du beurre dans le frigo.

Je me fis un sandwiche et montai dans ma chambre, je regardai mon facebook, trois demande d'ajout, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey et Jackson Whittemore.

Accepter.

Je posai mon ordinateur portable sur mon lit et allai prendre une douche.

En pyjama, je bougeai la souris pour enlever le mode veille, j'avais reçu deux messages sur facebook.

_Jackson Whitthemore : _

-Salut, on m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe de natation, demain on a un entraînement à 19h jusqu'à 20h30.

_Isaac Lahey :_

-Coucou ça va ?

Coucou ça va ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ?

Je fermai mon ordinateur et me couchai.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai à 7h et je me douchai, il faisait beau, et j'avais de vieilles fringues de collégienne et quelques affaires qu'on pourrait décrire de « grande ado ».

Je mis un serre-tête, une veste en cuir et un châle rose et noir. Je descendis, ça sentait le pain grillé.

-Ca sent bon ! Dis-je.

-Du pain grillé pour la princesse ! me cria Aiden en sortant le pain du grille-pain.

-Où est ma sœur ?

-Elle est sortie faire quelques courses.

Evidemment, il ne parlait pas des courses du supermarché.

-Je vois, je l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Ethan n'est pas debout ? Demandai-je.

-Il l'a accompagné.

-Ah, d'accord, ça veut dire que je vais devoir assurer ta protection, lançai-je en mangeant un bout de pain.

-Oui c'est ça, dit-il en souriant.

Je montai sur sa moto après avoir fini le petit déjeuner, et nous allâmes en cours.


	3. Chapitres 3 et 4

Werewolves Street

Le beau temps ne resta pas longtemps, à la pause de l'après-midi, quelques gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber.  
-Rhô Aiden a gardé mon parapluie, dis-je en ne le voyant pas dans mon sac.  
Je mis mon sac au-dessus de ma tête, j'avais l'air ridicule.  
-Hey ! Katherine !  
Isaac.  
Il mit son parapluie au-dessus de moi, je souris, je pus enfin boire mon café sans de l'eau de pluie dedans.  
-Isaac ! Merci, je commençais à me transformer en créature mi humaine mi aquatique tellement je suis trempée.  
Il rit. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et ses cheveux étaient soyeux sous la lumière du ciel.  
Je lui souris.  
-On devrait se dépêcher de retourner au lycée, Madame Charlotte va nous fermer la grille au nez, dis-je.  
-Oui, dépêchons-nous.  
Nous arrivâmes à la grille et il baissa son parapluie, il s'aspergea, et je ne puis m'empêcher de rire.  
-Voilà ! Ma carte est toute trempée maintenant ! dit-il en faisant des grands gestes pour me faire rire.  
-Je ne la sens pas je te dis.  
C'était Lydia qui parlait à Allison, à une quinzaine de mètres de nous.  
Je ne me retournai pas, mais je continuai d'écouter, en lançant des « ouais ! » ou des « j'avoue ! » à Isaac quand il disait quelque chose.  
-Ce n'est qu'une gamine un peu trop intelligente qui parle avec un de nos amis que j'ai croisée hier soir dans la nuit dans la forêt… rien de plus, fit Allison.  
-Tu l'as croisée dans la forêt ? De nuit ? Je te rappelle ce qui se balade la nuit dans la forêt ? Ton ex, mon ex, Derek et sa meute !  
-Calme toi Lydia, ce n'est pas une menace, elle vient d'avoir 16 ans je te rappelle. Et puis même si elle était quelque chose, elle ne serait pas si puissante que ça. Nous sommes plus âgés qu'elle.  
Je ris, tellement l'ignorance d'Allison était puissante.  
-Je te fais rire ? demanda Isaac en souriant.  
-Oui, mentai-je.  
Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Bon, on va en cours ? Dis-je.  
-Après toi princesse, me dit-il en souriant. Son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement, il avait peur de ma réaction.  
-Après vous mon Prince ! Répondis-je en riant.

*

Ethan passa me prendre à la sortie.  
-Tiens, t'es de retour toi. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.  
-Salut Baby Wolf, tu veux que je te dépose à la maison où tu restes ici ?  
-Je vais passer à la maison, je ne vais pas rester au lycée une heure et demie. Je préfère bosser dans ma chambre.  
Je grimpai sur sa moto et nous arrivâmes en cinq minutes chez nous.  
J'ouvris.  
-Kali est toujours en course et Aiden l'a rejoint je suppose, dis-je en voyant la maison vide.  
-C'est exact.  
Il s'assied sur une chaise de la cuisine.  
-Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Tu sais, quand j'ai faim je peux me faire à manger seule, dis-je en lui souriant.  
Je sortis du pain et du Nutella, je nous fis deux tartines et nous les mangeâmes en parlant de notre journée.  
-Deucalion t'as demandé d'aller à la répétition de Dany, c'est bien Dany son nom ? Et de… flirter avec ?  
-Oui, c'est à ça que sa demande ressemblait.  
-Moi il m'a laissé choisir entre un panel du groupe, je suis gâtée n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Oui, tu as choisi qui ?  
-Isaac, un brun aux yeux clairs qui joue au Lacrosse avec nous.  
-Je vois qui c'est… il est pas mal.  
-Hey c'est ma Cible Ethan ! Dis-je en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.  
-Je sais, dit-il en souriant.  
-Tu sais si Kali va rentrer ce soir ? Demandai-je avec une mine plus triste.  
-Je ne sais pas… Tu sais ta sœur t'aimes, mais elle a des obligations. Puis, Aiden et moi sommes toujours à tes côtés en cas de besoin. Elle pense que le lycée est un bon moyen de te distraire.  
-Oui, me distraire. Deucalion m'a inscrit aux entraînements de Lacrosse trois fois par semaine, et aux entraînements de Natation deux fois par semaine. J'ai des semaines complètes donc oui, je suis distraite.  
Il finit sa tartine et me sourit.  
-Je vais faire de la musculation, je reviens.  
-Je vais faire mes devoirs, j'irai au lycée à pied.  
-Comme tu veux princesse. Il s'essuya la bouche et m'embrassa le front, puis sortit.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler Princesse maintenant… dis-je à voix haute.  
Je montai dans ma chambre, attrapai au vol mon sac qui trainait à l'entrée et alluma mon ordi.  
-Je ferai mes devoirs plus tard.  
Trois demandes d'ajouts. Lydia Martin, Allison Argent et Stiles Stilinski.  
Accepter.  
-C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais.  
J'allai sur le Facebook de Lydia.  
-Photos de profil et de couverture… J'aime.  
J'espère qu'elle sera plus sympa.  
Je pris mes manuels et fis mes devoirs pendant une heure.

*

L'heure passée, je me changeai et mis mes affaires dans un sac de piscine. Serviette, et maillot. Je suis prête.  
Je courrai jusqu'à la piscine du lycée et j'arrivai en 10minutes.  
-Votre nom Mademoiselle, me demanda la dame de l'accueil.  
-Shayne, Katherine Shayne.  
-Ah vous êtes avec l'équipe du lycée, le vestiaire est à gauche.  
J'entrai dans les vestiaires et me changeai, je devais être en retard, personne dans ces vestiaires. Je me dirigeai vers la piscine et plongeai en faisant un salto arrière.  
L'eau était tiède. Je refis surface et j'entendis :  
-Joli salto.  
Je me retournai et sortis du bassin.  
-Jackson je suppose, dis-je en lui tendant la main.  
Il était exquis dans son caleçon de bain qui lui moulait les fesses.  
-Oui, Katherine.  
-C'est ça, il n'y a personne ?  
-Tu as vingt minutes d'avance, m'informa-t-il.  
-Toi aussi, fis-je remarquer.  
-J'aime m'entraîner avant les autres, histoire de m'échauffer tu vois.  
Pour l'instant Jackson, c'est toi qui m'échauffe avec tes abdos et ton caleçon moulant.  
-Oui, oui, je comprends, dis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder ses abdos.  
Je ne trouvai d'autre moyen que de replonger dans l'eau.  
Je m'élançai en courant vers le bassin, bien que ça soit interdit de courir, et fis un salto avant, avant de plonger dans l'eau.  
Il plongea lui aussi et nous nous retrouvâmes à 20 centimètres d'écart.  
Il me dévorait de ses yeux bleus, je le sentais.  
-Une course, ça te dis ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.  
10 centimètres.  
-Je… je n'aime pas trop les compétitions.  
-Tu n'aimes pas la compétition et tu t'inscris dans deux clubs de sport du lycée ?  
5 centimètres, je sentis son souffle frais sur mon front mouillé.  
-Je…  
3 centimètres à peine.  
Je le repoussai et m'élançai à travers le bassin.  
Bon sang il se ramène alors que j'avais choisi Isaac et l'avait laissé me faire la cour, il est gonflé quand même !  
Je nageai un peu trop vite même, car Jackson peinait à me rattraper, et c'était un loup.  
-Tu nages drôlement vite, me dit-il.  
-Je nage depuis que j'ai 3ans, dis-je sans rien trouver d'autre.  
-Oui…  
Il était un peu gêné que je l'eusse repoussé.  
On entendit des rires de filles et des claquements de pieds de garçons, l'équipe arrivait.  
-Monsieur Whittemore et Madmoiselle Shayne, vous avez fait connaissance à ce que je vois, nous lança la prof de natation.  
-Oui, Jackson est un garçon charmant mais il aime un peu trop le contact rapproché, dis-je en sortant du bassin. L'équipe rit de plus belle à ma remarque et regarda Jackson seul dans le bassin. J'avais passé une main sur ses abdos en sortant du bassin. Son cœur battait très vite, plus de pulsions cardiaques c'est plus de sang dans les organes et plus de sang dans les parties c'est…  
Je suis machiavélique.  
-Dis-donc poupée, tu sors d'où ? me fit un garçon. Il avait une tête de plus que moi et me regardait de haut en bas. Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Bah de la piscine, t'es bête ou quoi ? Dis-je en retrouvant le groupe de filles, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas mes amies.  
Elles commencèrent à me demander si Jackson avait essayé de me draguer, si je me suis laissé faire, quelle taille de chaussure je faisais et quelle était mon secret de ma taille fine  
De vraies bécasses quoi.  
-Evitez de manger du Nutella et vous verrez la différence, dis-je simplement.  
Avec mon organisme naturel de Louve, je peux manger du Nutella tous les jours si je veux, je pourrai avoir les mêmes abdos que Jackson.  
Je lui lançai un regard, il me regardait aussi, avec un mélange de méfiance et d'admiration.  
Je lui souris, et continuai ma discussion avec les Bécasses de l'équipe de Natation.

Werewolves Street

-McCall ! La fille ! Cria le coach.  
Je pris la balle à Scott et l'envoyai à Aiden.  
-Bon Dieu ! Cria le coach, McCall qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !  
Scott me regarda et fronça les sourcils, je lui souris et retournai près de mes coéquipiers.  
Stiles et Isaac me félicitèrent.  
-Tu es tellement rapide ! me firent-ils.  
-Depuis que j'ai acheté mes vêtements de Lacrosse taille 34, je suis légère comme une plume ! Dis-je en lançant ma crosse en l'air. Je la rattrapai juste avant qu'elle tombe sur Stiles.  
-Shayne ! Arrêtez de faire la majorette et allez me prendre cette foutue balle l'attaquant adverse !  
Je jouais en poste de défense, et j'étais la meilleure de l'équipe entière.  
Jackson arrivait sur moi, je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et tentai de lui prendre la balle, il m'esquiva mais je fis un grand écart et rattrapa la balle par derrière, à l'aveugle.  
-Que… fit Jackson.  
Je renvoyai la balle dans mon camp et Aiden l'attrapa. Il tapa un sprint au camp adverse et marqua.  
-4-0 ! Criai-je en sautillant dans les bras d'Isaac.

-Tu gères, pour une fille, dit-il.  
-Je sais, je sais, dis-je en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.  
Il me regardait avec tendresse à chaque fois que je faisais ce geste. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
J'entendis la voix de Deucalion, il m'appelait. Je me tournai, personne.  
-Katherine… écoute les garçons.  
Je me focalisai sur Jackson et Scott.  
-Elle est beaucoup trop rapide pour une simple humaine, dit Scott.  
-Hier encore, elle m'a tracé en natation, mais vraiment tracé… ajouta Jackson.  
-Tu penses que c'est une Louve ? demanda Scott.  
-Aucune idée, on devrait lui faire passer le mur de sorbier de ton patron.  
-Oui… Ou lui balancer du gui dans les cheveux, elle pourra se les rejeter en arrière comme elle aime le faire tant, ajouta Scott.  
Ils conspiraient contre moi, je regardai Aiden inquiète, il avait entendu aussi.

Nous finîmes le match d'entraînement et allâmes dans les douches.  
Je pris comme d'habitude, la douche avec les murets, alors que les garçons se douchaient dans des douches avec des murets qui arrivaient à peine à leurs hanches.  
-Tu sais que tu sens bon ? Me lança un mec dans une des douches à trois mètres.  
Aiden le fusilla du regard, Ethan aussi.  
-Si tu veux je te passe mon savon, dis-je doucement, tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
Toute la salle éclata de rire. Je souris.  
Malgré quelques regards indiscrets qui n'aboutissaient à rien grâce aux murets, je réussis à sortir de la douche avec ma serviette et à m'habiller sans encombre. Ethan et Aiden se postaient comme des chiens de garde à un couloir de casier pour que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement.  
En sortant des vestiaires, Isaac m'accosta.  
-Ils sont sans pitié tes toutous.  
-Ce ne sont pas mes toutous. Ce sont mes frères.  
Tant pis pour la couverture, je ne pouvais pas mentir sous le risque d'être soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit, Aiden et Ethan'étaient pas à découvert. Pour l'instant.  
-Ils sont très protecteurs, ajouta-t-il.  
-Oui, très protecteurs, répétai-je.  
-Dis, ça te dis de venir au ciné un de ces quatre avec moi ?  
Je me retournai, Aiden et Ethan étaient à dix mètres de nous.  
Aiden me parla, sachant que je l'écoutai :  
-Dis oui.  
-Oui bien sûr ! Dis-je en souriant à Isaac.  
-C'est cool ! Je vais te laisser, on m'attend. Il me montra un camaro noir, et m'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Bien joué Baby Wolf, me chuchota Aiden.  
Je les attendis et ils me rejoignirent en dix secondes.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau ce week-end Baby Wolf ? me demanda Aiden.  
-Ah ah, très drôle.  
Je montai sur la moto d'Ethan et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Kali était en train de faire la cuisine.  
-Kali, des courgettes avec des lardons, tu es malade ? Demandai-je.  
D'habitude, elle se contentait de faire des pâtes ou du riz, là, ça sentait rudement bon.  
-Tu n'aimes pas ? dit-elle un peu vexée, je me donne un peu de mal pour te faire à manger et toi tu râles !  
-Mais non ! Dis-je en accourant vers elle, c'est super, je suis juste surprise que tu me fasses un bon petit plat.  
Je pris un lardon cuit de la poêle et le mis dans ma bouche.  
-C'est super bon.  
Il y avait à manger pour quatre, et quatre assiettes sur la table. On allait manger ensemble, tout ce que j'aimais.  
-Je vais dans ma chambre dix minutes tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt, dis-je.  
-Pas de problèmes, de toute façon on ne commencera à manger que quand tu seras servie, me dit Kali.  
J'entendis un « Aïe ! », d'Aiden, il avait dû essayer de piquer quelque chose de la casserole et il avait dû recevoir un coup de cuillère en bois.  
J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Je vis une ombre à ma fenêtre.  
-Deucalion. Dis-je.  
-Katherine.  
-Que veux-tu ? Demandai-je.  
-Te dire que tu dois te délivrer à Scott, lui dire que tu es un Loup.  
-Lui dire que je suis une Alpha de 16 ans ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
-Dis-lui que tu es une Alpha depuis l'année dernière, que tu as tué un oncle un peu trop agressif, et ça passera.  
-Si tu le dis.  
J'ouvris mon Facebook et regardai mes notifications.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Facebook, un réseau social. Ça me permet d'être en contact avec qui je veux à n'importe quel moment.  
-Bien… Bien… Tu m'épates Katherine, tu es plus rusée que je ne le pensais.  
Avoir Facebook et recevoir des compliments. Parfois je me dis que Deucalion est vieux avant l'âge.  
-As-tu ce... Face Book sur ton téléphone ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, le téléphone que tu m'as donné est une antiquité, je peux à peine écouter de la musique dessus.  
-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, il faut absolument que tu aies toutes les informations que tu veux quand tu en as besoin.  
-Katherine à Table ! cria Kali en bas.  
-Je vais devoir te laisser, c'est l'heure de manger.  
-Tu manges avec la meute, sur une table, de la nourriture d'humains.  
Il avait une mine un peu dégoûtée.  
-Je ne suis pas un Prédateur de la forêt Deucalion, je suis un Prédateur tout court, et je mange ce que je veux. Et ma sœur me fait à manger quelque chose qui est assez « bon », pas comme la chair de cerf crue tu vois. Et Ennis n'est pas là.  
-Ennis ne t'apprécies pas.  
-Je le sais.  
-Il a peur de toi.  
-Je suis plus puissante que lui, mais il n'a rien à craindre, je n'attaquerai jamais quelqu'un de la meute.  
-Mademoiselle a du tempérament.  
-Katherine à table j'ai dit ! Cria une deuxième fois Kali.  
Je me retournai vers la porte, puis vers la fenêtre, Deucalion était parti.


	4. Chapitres 5 et 6

Werewolves Street

Je me faisais royalement chier en cours. Notre professeur, Monsieur Harrys était absent depuis trois jours, alors nous en avions un autre.  
-Bonjour je suis Mademoiselle Blake, votre nouveau professeur, étant donné que Monsieur Harrys n'est plus présent.  
-Harrys ne manque aucun moment de nous rabaisser, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Stiles à Scott.  
Je lançai un regard à Aiden et Ethan et leur fis signe d'écouter Stiles et Scott.  
-Je ne sais pas… Tu crois que c'est en lien avec les sacrifices ?  
Je lançai un regard inquiet à Aiden.  
Sacrifices ?  
-Peut-être… Il faudrait voir.  
Nos téléphones sonnèrent.  
-Dans mon cours, les téléphones doivent être éteints, lança Blake.  
Nous éteignîmes nos téléphones et le cours de passa normalement.  
En sortant, je posai mes affaires dans mon casier et quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière et on me souffla quelque chose dans la tête. Je pris soin de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et de crier.  
-Putain ce n'est pas drôle c'est qui le con qui me souffle du sable dans les yeux !  
Isaac arriva vers moi, je reconnu son odeur, et m'emmena dans les toilettes, il cria :  
-Vous êtes vraiment cons vous deux !  
Il était très énervé, et j'entendis les voix de Jackson et Scott.  
-Laisse-moi seule dans les toilettes s'il te plait, dis-je les yeux fermés.  
J'entrai dans les toilettes et fermai la porte, je me mis de l'eau sur les yeux et les ouvris.  
De magnifiques yeux rubis.  
-Quels cons, je fais quoi maintenant moi.  
J'envoyai un message à Aiden et Ethan.  
-SOS toilettes des filles Bâtiment A.  
Deux minutes après, j'entendis :  
-Elle ne veut voir perso… commença Isaac.  
-Dégage, lança Aiden.  
J'entendis un bruit de cognement contre un casier et Ethan ouvrit la porte.  
-Kath tes yeux !  
-On m'a soufflé du gui dans les yeux. Encore heureuse qu'on ne m'en ait pas mis sur les doigts, mes griffes seraient sorties.  
-Aiden est posté devant la porte, on ne va pas rester longtemps ici sans attirer l'attention.  
-Attend je me concentre.  
J'essayai de localiser Scott et Jackson.  
Ils étaient dans une salle de cours pas loin, mais je ne les entendais pas bien à cause des murs.  
-Elle… les toilettes… jumeaux.  
-Elle... cacher… yeux…  
-Ethan, ils ont des doutes.  
-Va les voir. Tant pis pour la couverture.  
Je sortis des toilettes en baissant les yeux, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et j'entrai dans la salle.  
Jackson et Scott me regardèrent, je levai les yeux vers eux.  
-Je le savais… dit Jackson.  
-Je suis une Alpha, dis-je simplement.  
-Pourquoi tu nous l'as caché ? demanda Scott en faisant briller ses yeux dorés.  
Jackson me lança un regard bleu électrique.  
-Bonjour, je suis nouvelle dans ce lycée et j'ai 16 ans, je suis une Alpha parce-que j'ai tué mon oncle qui a essayé de me violer, je peux manger avec vous ? Dis-je feignant l'énervement.  
-Dis comme ça…  
- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez des Loups aussi, jusqu'à ce que Jackson esquive ma défense l'autre jour, j'ai des doutes. Puis Isaac sentait fortement le chien mouillé l'autre jour de pluie, dis-je en souriant.  
-Tu es une Louve… lança Isaac derrière moi.  
-Oui…  
Il sortit de la classe.  
-Isaac attends ! Criai-je.  
La sonnerie retentit, Jackson et Scott sortirent en me lançant le regard qui disait : « On te lâche pas des yeux. »

*

Je rentrai à pied à la maison, j'avais besoin de marcher. Quelques gouttes de pluies tombèrent.  
Je commençai à courir pour éviter l'averse, mais je tombai violement à la renverse et m'ouvris le genou, une larme de colère s'échappa.  
-Putain j'en ai marre, râlai-je en m'adossant à une barrière pour pleurer. Ma mission n'était pas en bon avancement, Scott et sa bande vont tous connaître la vérité, Isaac me fuit et Jackson me regarde comme s'il voulait me gifler. Lydia me déteste, Allison va sûrement me chasser si je la croise de nuit, et Stiles…  
Stiles.  
Je vais l'utiliser pour me rapprocher de Derek. Et ça sera lui ma cible. Mes larmes coulèrent, et atteignirent mon sourire mauvais.  
-Je suis machiavélique, dis-je à voix basse, sous le tintement de la pluie contre les tuiles des maisons.  
Je rentrai et j'entendis un violent :  
-Katherine ! Viens ici tout de suite !  
Kali…  
-Oui ? Dis-je, ma mine innocente.  
-J'ai sentis du sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
J'avais le genou en sang, je n'avais pas guéri, bizarre.  
-Je suis tombée et je n'ai pas guéri.  
-Pourquoi ? me dit-elle le sourcil arqué.  
-Pas envie d'en parler.  
Je montai dans ma chambre et me douchai. Je mis un jogging et un pull.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis Ethan sur mon lit. Il avait mauvaise mine.  
-Ethan ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.  
-Katherine, je crois que…  
-Ethan, dis-moi !  
-Je crois que je l'aime bien…  
Silence.  
-Tu… Tu ne peux pas te permettre, tu risques de te faire mal, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui, dis-je en posant mon épaule sur lui.  
-Oui mais… il est gentil, il me plait, il m'aime bien…  
-Je l'aime bien aussi Isaac, mais on ne peut pas de permettre de nous attacher aux gens d'ici, Deucalion nous tuerait !  
-Deucalion a posé un paquet sur la table du salon pour toi…  
-Ah bon ?  
Je descendis, pris le paquet et remontai dans ma chambre, et m'assis à côté d'Ethan.  
-Tu l'ouvres ? dit-il la mine triste.  
-Souris Ethan, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…  
Il força un sourire.  
J'ouvris le paquet et en sortis un iPhone 4, avec des écouteurs, un chargeur et tout ce qui va avec. Entièrement paramétré et prêt à l'emploi.  
-Il y a un mot, dis-je, « Pour Katherine, afin qu'elle puisse avoir toutes les informations qu'elle veuille sur Face book »  
Je souris.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a eu ça, dis-je à Ethan.  
-Il écrit Facebook en détaché, dit-il en riant.  
Je lui souris, il avait ri.  
-On va manger ? Proposai-je.  
-Oui, allez viens princesse.  
Nous descendîmes et mangeâmes avec Kali, qui faisait à manger depuis hier pour nous chaque soir. Aiden n'était pas avec nous ce soir.  
-Lundi tu as piscine, me dit Kali, nage plus vite que Jackson, et essaye de le chauffer. C'est le genre de mec qui se laisse faire par les jolies filles, Deucalion m'a dit de te donner ça.  
Elle me donna une carte.  
-Une carte de crédit à mon nom ? Dis-je surprise.  
-Oui, et elle est plutôt bien remplie. Il doit y avoir plus de deux-cent mille dollars dessus.  
-Deucalion doit vraiment faire confiance à tes techniques d'approche, lança Ethan en piquant dans ses légumes.  
-Je crois que je vais faire un tour chez le coiffeur, Sephora et quelques magasins de vêtements demain. Tu pourras m'emmener Ethan ? Demandai-je.  
-Je dirais à Deucalion que je t'accompagne dans ta préparation d'approche.  
Nous finîmes de dîner et je me couchai. J'attendais avec impatience notre excursion à Philadelphie.

Werewolves Street

Le centre commercial de Phildalphie ! Enfin !  
-Ethan ! C'est si grand ici ! Criai-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule.  
-Oui, attention à ne pas te perdre ou tu faire agresser.  
Je le regardai et riais. Me faire agresser, moi, une Alpha.  
Il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide et rit aussi.  
Nous passâmes plusieurs heures au centre commercial, on acheta des tonnes de fringues, j'en avais pris pour Kali et Aiden aussi, du maquillage, des accessoires et des manteaux.  
Nous étions tellement chargés ! On avait été obligé de voler un caddie à carrefour.  
-J'espère que les vigiles ne vont pas nous demander de rendre le caddie, dis-je en riant.  
-J'espère aussi, dit-il en posant un tas de manteaux dans le caddie.  
-Hey Ethan…  
-Quoi ?  
-Le caddie, on le remorque sur ta moto ?  
Je me retins de rire. On n'avait rien pour rentrer.  
Il rit de plus belle.  
-T'as raison, on va louer un camion je crois.  
J'appelai une compagnie de location de fourgonnette et nous rentrâmes à la maison, et nous déchargeâmes tout notre arsenal de vêtements sur le canapé, les fauteuils et à même le sol.  
Kali entra.  
-KATHERINE ! Tu as dévalisé les magasins de tout le pays !  
-Quoi ? Je n'ai fait que quelques emplettes…  
Elle rit aussi.  
-Range moi ça dans ta chambre.  
Une heure plus tard, mon dressing fut prêt, je me sentais beaucoup plus lycéenne. Mes trousses de maquillage remplies, j'avais un arsenal entier de couleurs. Les Bécasses de l'équipe de Natation auront du souci à se faire, sans parler de Lydia.  
Je me bouclai les cheveux, puis descendis manger.  
-J'adore tes boucles, me dit Aiden assis sur le sofa.  
-Tiens salut Chaud Bouillant.  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
Je le regardai et articula sans prononcer le nom.  
LY-DI-A .  
-Va manger Baby Wolf ! dit-il en riant.  
Je mangeai mon plat de pâtes, Kali avait la flemme de faire à manger aujourd'hui.  
Quelqu'un entra dans la maison sans frapper.  
-Ennis, dis-je.  
-Katherine, me répondit-il en me regardant froidement.  
Les jumeaux et Kali savaient qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas, et ils n'aimaient pas ça, car eux m'adoraient. Ca faisait d'Ennis un membre de la meute assez à l'écart, car même Deucalion avait une certaine affection pour moi, pour mon efficacité d'approche surtout.  
-Nous avons besoin de vous, on va rendre visite à Derek. Vous savez qu'il a récupéré sa sœur.  
-Je n'étais pas au courant, dis-je.  
-Deucalion t'as demandé aussi.  
Il avait dit ça tellement sèchement qu'on sentait son dégoût de dire que Deucalion avait besoin de moi, et pas que de lui.  
-J'arrive, dis-je.  
Je me changeai, m'habillai en sorte d'être la meilleure Alpha de 16 ans possible et me maquillai.  
-Dis donc Baby Wolf, on dirait que tu as l'âge de ta sœur ! me lança Aiden.  
Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Tu es sublime Kath, me dit Kali.  
Nous nous rendîmes chez Derek.  
-Ils arrivent !  
C'était Cora.  
-Ils sont déjà là, dit Derek.  
Kali, Ennis et Deucalion entrèrent, Ennis attrapa Cora et la fit voltiger sur un mur.  
J'entrai à mon tour, mes talons résonnèrent dans le hangar.  
-Hello Derek, dis-je.  
-Tu… Tu es la fille qui traîne avec Isaac.  
-Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu, j'espère qu'on se recroisera un jour au lycée, quand tu iras chercher tes petits chiens, répondis-je.  
Ethan et Aiden rirent. Même Ennis esquissa un sourire.  
Derek se jeta sur moi et ses yeux rouges luirent sous le néon.  
Je le bloquai d'une main, lui tordit le bras et l'immobilisa sur le dos.  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Chaud Bouillant, tu risques de te faire mal.  
Kali attrapa une barre de métal et lui enfonça dans le dos, une seconde après que je l'eusse lâché.  
Deucalion s'approcha de lui.  
-Alors Derek, comment trouves-tu ma meute ?  
Il cracha du sang.  
-Et cette jolie Katherine, n'est-elle pas charmante ? Elle faisait un peu collégienne ses derniers jours, je lui ai permis de se faire une garde-robe.  
-D'ailleurs merci Deucalion, je suis vraiment apte à me lancer dans la vie lycéenne, les activités extra-scolaire, les copains, tu vois ce que je veux dire Derek ? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.  
Il recracha du sang.  
Je lui caressai les cheveux, tant pis pour mon plan d'approche, j'ai toujours Jackson, maintenant que je suis habillée en conséquence, où même Isaac, je me demande s'ils résisteront.  
-Tu n'es qu'une…  
Kali bougea la barre de métal dans son dos, il hurla de douleur, sa sœur Cora se débattit et sortit de l'étreinte d'Ennis, elle se jeta sur moi. Je la giflai au vol et elle tomba à terre à côté de Derek, quatre belles traces de griffures sur la joue.  
-Espèce de pétasse ! cria Derek.  
-Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment venant de toi, passe le bonjour à mon Prince de ma part, tu sais, le brun aux yeux clairs, Isaac non ?  
Il m'injuria à voix basse.  
J'arrachai des mains la barre de Kali et la jetai dans la salle. J'attrapai Derek par le col et le plaquai au mur, tout le monde me regardai avec admiration, je faisais mes preuves devant la meute.  
-Ecoute moi bien, quand on veut quelque chose, on l'a toujours, et là… je lui montrai mes chaussures, tu salis mes chaussures de ton sang d'Alpha faible. Donc prouve nous que tu ne l'es pas.  
Je me tournai vers Deucalion, j'avais quartier libre.  
-Tu as jusqu'à la pleine lune, ou sinon un de tes amis mourra.  
Je lui plantai mes griffes dans le ventre, il gémit de plus belle et cracha du sang. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, un regard rempli de haine.  
Sa sœur à terre ne bougeait pas, je l'avais assommée.  
Je le lâchai à terre et sortis du hangar.  
Kali et les jumeaux m'enjambèrent.  
-Tu étais impressionnante, je pense que Deucalion l'a remarqué, me dit Kali.  
-Je devais faire mes preuves devant Deucalion et Ennis, je pense qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.  
Je me focalisai alors sur la conversation de Derek et Deucalion dans le hangar.  
-Ta jeune Alpha, Katherine, elle te conduira à ta perte Deucalion, cracha Derek, elle est plus puissante que tu ne le penses.  
-Elle conduira à la mort de tes amis, c'est une Prédatrice, ne crois pas me distraire de mon intérêt en me faisant revoir ceux de mes membres.  
Deucalion marqua une pause, Aiden ouvrit la bouche mais je posai mon doigt sur celle-ci, il comprit que j'écoutais.  
-La pleine lune Derek, tu as entendu la petite.  
Il nous rejoignit avec Ennis.  
-Katherine, je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné.  
-Je ne suis plus une gamine, je fais partie de la meute, ne me mettez plus à l'écart à présent.  
Il sourit à mon culot.  
-J'y penserai.  
Ennis me regardait avec méfiance, il ne voulait pas perdre son statut de gros bras, contre ma force et mon charme.


	5. Chapitres 7 et 8

Werewolves Street

Il pleuvait encore ce jour-là. J'avais les cheveux trempés, pas d'Isaac pour me tenir mon parapluie, et les jumeaux étaient de sortie.  
Je m'avançai vers mon casier, Jackson m'attendait devant.  
-Salut, dit-il.  
-Salut.  
-Je… Je me demandai si tu voulais venir au ciné avec moi demain ?  
Je pris des livres et refermai mon casier.  
-Aller au ciné, avec toi ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Derek apprécie.  
-Je m'en fiche de Derek, je ne suis pas dans sa meute, même si ce que tu fais est horrible, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas comme ça au fond.  
-Tu juges trop vite, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer la barre de métal dans le dos l'autre soir, dis-je en souriant.  
-Hey espèce de salope !  
C'était Scott qui arrivait près de nous.  
-Scott laisse là ! Dit Jackson en s'interposant entre nous.  
Je poussai Jackson sur mon casier et me plaçai devant Scott.  
-Je peux me défendre seule. Qu'est-ce que t'as le Bêta.  
-Ça t'amuse de faire du mal à mes amis ? De nous menacer ? Cracha-t-il.  
-Hmm… En quelque sorte, répondis-je en souriant.  
-Ecoute moi bien, si tu fais du mal à qui que ce soit, je te ferai la peau Katherine Shayne.  
Il partit.  
-Je t'attends ! Criai-je dans le couloir.  
Il ne se retourna pas. Je me retournai vers Jackson.  
-Je ne mange que du pop-corn salé, dis-je à Jackson en lui souriant, passe me prendre demain soir à 20h.  
Je partis sans me retourner, je souriais.  
Même si c'était pour Deucalion, une partie de moi le faisait juste pour moi, je n'étais jamais allée au ciné avec un garçon, encore moins un sportif.

*

Les cours terminés, je rentrai seule à pied. Il pleuvait encore.  
Une voiture s'arrêta près de moi.  
-Tu veux monter ?  
C'était Isaac et Scott.  
-Laissez-moi tranquille, dis-je en continuant ma route.  
-Ecoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'étais à cran, commença Scott, en te voyant comme ça dehors, on s'est rendu compte de quelque chose.  
-Ah oui ? Qu'il pleuvait ? Crachai-je.  
-Tu n'as peut-être pas le choix dans cette meute… Tu fais tes preuves pour être acceptée.  
-Je suis acceptée dans ma meute, laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, il va falloir vous y faire, je ne suis pas votre amie, et je ne le serai jamais !  
Ces paroles me brisèrent le cœur. Les seules personnes qui voulaient me parler, je leur faisais du mal, et je leur crachai à la tête.  
Ils ne bougèrent pas. Je brisai la vitre avec mon poing.  
-Cassez-vous ! Criai-je.  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux, heureusement on ne le voyait pas grâce à la pluie. Je défaillais. Je me laissai prendre de remords et de culpabilité.  
-Je ne dois pas être prise de ce genre de sentiments, pensai-je.  
Je m'essuyai la joue, j'avais du mascara plein les manches.  
-Je dois être forte, et accomplir ma mission, je dois être forte, je ne dois pas éprouver de remords si je dois tuer…  
Je fondis en larmes dans la rue et me posai contre une barrière.  
-Y'en a marre ! criai-je sous la pluie, même si personne ne pouvait m'entendre.  
Et je restai là, pendant dix minutes, à laisser couler mon maquillage sur le trottoir, sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

*

Rentrée, je me dépêchai de monter dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche, afin que personne ne remarque que j'avais pleuré.  
Je m'habillai, au cas où je devais sortir.  
-Katherine ? Tu es là ?  
C'était Ethan. Je plaçai ma main devant mon nez pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre respirer. Il entra dans la salle de bain.  
-Katherine… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? demanda-t-il.  
Il aperçut ma larme, et se jeta sur moi.  
-Kath, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !? Parle-moi !  
Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit, et je lui dis tout, en pleurant.  
-Je ne suis qu'une faible Ethan ! J'éprouve de la culpabilité et des remords ! Je suis en train de… de tomber sous le charme de Jackson et je suis une putain de salope qui fout des barres de métal dans le dos des gens !  
-Wow, wow, du calme, viens-là princesse.  
Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux, il me caressa les cheveux.  
-Tu n'es pas faible, tu es la plus puissante louve que je connaisse. Tu es humaine, ne perds jamais tes sentiments et ton humanité, tu deviendrais comme Deucalion.  
Il continua à me caresser les cheveux, je sanglotai à présent.  
-Tu as 16 ans, c'est normal que tu connaisses tes petits flirts, et tu n'as pas à t'en priver pour la meute. Tu as le droit d'être toi-même, et tu ne dois pas être la poupée téléguidée de Deucalion.  
Il continua de me caresser les cheveux, j'essuyai mes larmes.  
-Je… Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à faire du mal aux gens. On n'a fait que tuer et prendre du pouvoir depuis que je suis là.  
-Bien avant que tu n'arrives…  
-Ethan…  
-Oui princesse ?  
Je posai ma main sur son torse, j'écoutai son cœur battre et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.  
-Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas Dany.  
-Je…  
Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, je souris.  
-Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je vois.  
-Ne le dis pas aux autres, surtout pas à Aiden, me supplia-t-il.  
-Je ne dirai rien Ethan ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je voudrai même changer de…  
-Changer de quoi ? lança Kali à la porte.  
-Changer de classe, Scott me fout la misère, dis-je.  
-Tu ne peux pas, Deucalion a mis du temps à t'y faire rentrer, me répondit-elle.  
Elle partit.  
-Elle m'énerve, elle n'a pas de cœur si on m'enlève de la partie…  
-Tu es ce qui lui reste au fond de sa touche d'humanité Kath…  
-Ethan…  
-Oui ?  
-J'aimerai être moi-même…  
-Et que ferait ton autre toi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Il jouerait avec les garçons aux Lacrosse, flirterait avec Jackson, ferait du shopping avec Lydia et Allison, accourait demander pardon à Derek et Cora, mangerait avec ses amis à la cantine, ferait ses devoirs avec ses grands frères le soir…  
-C'est un magnifique autre « toi » que tu me dis, me dit-il en repoussant une mèche derrière mes oreilles.  
-Oui, beaucoup moins sombre que la fille qui enfonce des barres de métal, détruit des vitres de voitures, provoque dans les couloirs et menace de mort les gens…  
-Nous avons tous notre côté sombre…  
-Pour l'instant je le suis entièrement, sombre, un an de meute avec Deucalion et je me suis transformée en peste surnaturelle à plein temps.  
Quelqu'un frappa à ma fenêtre. Jackson. Je le fis entrer.  
-Euh, tu le connais ? demanda Jackson en voyant Ethan sur mon lit.  
-C'est mon frère, dis-je naturellement.  
-Je vais vous laisser, lança Ethan en se levant du lit et en fermant la porte.  
Jackson resta debout devant moi.  
-Je… Je pensai qu'il allait m'arracher la tête, avoua-t-il.  
-Il est très gentil, dis-je en défendant Ethan.  
-Toi et ta meute avez menacé Derek et moi et mes amis, je n'appelle pas ça de la gentillesse…  
-Je vous ai menacé. Les autres n'y sont pour rien.  
-J'ai appris pour la voiture d'Isaac…  
-Tu viens me sermonner ? Je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Non… Je viens te dire qu'après ce que j'ai vu avec ton frère, je pense encore plus que tu es sous contrôle, que tu n'as pas le choix.  
-Nous avons toujours le choix.  
Mensonge.  
-Katherine je…  
-Quoi ? Dis-je en me levant.  
-Je suis venu pour… pour te dire que…  
Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière. Il m'attrapa les hanches et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, des lèvres protectrices.  
-Ne dis rien, dis-je.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en bas, quelqu'un montait l'escalier.  
-Baby Wolf j'arrive !  
Merde, Aiden !  
-Sors, vite ! Dis-je à Jackson, dégage de là rapidement, Ethan est adorable, Aiden l'est moins quand il s'agit de moi.  
Il sauta par l'encadrement de la fenêtre et dévala la rue.  
Je me couchai avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et fermai les yeux.  
-Hey Baby Wolf, on ne répond plus ? me cria Aiden en m'arrachant mes écouteurs.  
-Hey rends-moi ça ! Criai-je.  
Je sautai pour rattraper les écouteurs qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui. Je sautai un peu trop près de lui.  
-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Dit-il en lâchant mes écouteurs.  
Il s'approcha de moi et me sentit.  
-Tu as embrassé un garçon ?  
-Oui.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas.  
-Dis-moi.  
-Tu n'es pas mon père, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux.  
Je m'écartai de lui, il m'attrapa par l'épaule.  
-Dis-moi, insista-t-il.  
Je lui attrapai le bras gauche et lui tordis, il se coucha sur le tapis rose de ma chambre.  
-La prochaine fois, c'est le droit Aiden. Quand je dis que ça ne te regarde pas, ça ne te regarde pas.  
Je sortis de ma chambre en le laissant par terre, et allai manger.

Werewolves Street

Jackson passa me chercher à 20h, il sonna à la porte.  
-C'est pour toi Baby Wolf, me lança Ethan en souriant.  
-Fais le entrer et je tapisse les murs de sa cervelle, me cracha Aiden.  
Depuis hier soir, il me faisait la tête, car je lui avais tordu le bras.  
-Je n'en doute pas Aiden, Jackson entre la porte est ouverte.  
J'entendis ses pas dans le couloir.  
-Aiden, une violence, et c'est ta tête qui servira de tapisserie, dis-je sèchement.  
-Salut, lança Jackson aux jumeaux.  
-Salut, firent Ethan et Aiden.  
-Bon, let's go ! Dis-je en prenant la main de Jackson.  
Nous sortîmes, mais mes oreilles restèrent dans le salon.  
-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de flirter avec ce mec, dit Aiden.  
-Laisse là, elle a besoin de souffler, et puis, elle a 16 ans, elle a le droit d'avoir un petit copain, même s'il n'est pas de la meute, la défendit Ethan.  
-Laisse-moi rire, tu veux qu'on lui raconte comment a terminé TON petit copain la dernière fois ? Tu sais juste avant qu'elle entre dans la meute.  
Ethan m'avait dit qu'il était gay, mais il ne m'avait jamais mentionné de petit copain.  
-Tu sais, cette pleine lune, vous étiez au lac et…  
-Katherine ? Katherine tu rêves ? Allô Katherine ?  
Jackson me secoua les épaules en conduisant.  
-Je… Je suis désolée, la journée a été fatigante.  
-Oui…  
Il dévia vers le cinéma et j'essayai d'écouter les jumeaux, maintenant à plusieurs pâtés de maisons.  
-Tu as raison, elle n'a pas à vivre ça, acheva Ethan.  
-Eh merde… Dis-je à haute voix.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda Jackson.  
-Rien, j'ai oublié un devoir de maths, mentais-je.  
Je n'ai pas pu écouter le plus important, Ethan avait eu un copain et il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il va falloir que je le découvre.  
Nous entrâmes au cinéma et prîmes une place, la séance commença.  
-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des zombies, me lança Jackson.  
-Moi ? Peur des zombies ? Tu parles à une Alpha !  
Un zombie surgit d'un coup sur la toile et Jackson sursauta.  
-Je l'ai fait exprès ! Pour t'accompagner, je pensais que tu allais sursauter aussi ! Se défendit-il.  
-C'est ça !  
Je le regardai, et l'embrassai rapidement sur la bouche. Nos regards se croisèrent, et il m'enveloppa de ses mains pour m'embrasser encore. Douceur & Chaleur, la Protection.  
-Vous avez fini de vous bécoter ? On ne voit rien ! Cria une femme devant.  
Je ris.  
A la fin de la séance, nous sortîmes main dans la main et nous nous mîmes dans un coin d'une ruelle sombre.  
Il me plaqua sur le mur en brique et je posai un pied sur le mur.  
-Tu n'as pas peur ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Des zombies ? Non.  
Il sourit.  
-Peur d'être seule dans un coin de rue avec moi, la nuit.  
-Vous devez aimer me prendre pour une petite fille innocente et faible, je vous rappelle que j'ai 16 ans et que je suis une Alpha.  
-J'ai 18 ans et je suis un Bêta, je ne vois aucune différence, dit-il en se rapprochant plus près de mon visage  
Je l'attrapai par les hanches et le plaqua à l'endroit où j'étais, je mis un bras sur sa gorge.  
-Moi je la vois, dis-je en faisant briller mes yeux rubis.  
Et je l'embrassai.  
-Tu es très puissante, tu peux me relâcher ? Dit-il gêné.  
Je le lâchai et me rapprochai de lui, il me prit les hanches.  
-Je suis la Louve la plus puissante que tu dois connaître, dis-je tout bas, quand je dis que je peux tuer, je suis sérieuse.  
-Tu peux, mais tu ne le veux pas, ça fait toute la différence.  
Je baissai les yeux.  
-Je dois y aller, tu sais, les jumeaux, ma sœur…  
-Deucalion. Tu es un petit chien de sa meute, c'est vrai.  
-Je ne suis pas son petit chien, répliquai-je sèchement.  
-Excuse-moi, c'est sorti trop vite…  
Il se gratta la tête.  
-Je vais rentrer. Seule, ajoutai-je.  
Je sortis de la ruelle et marchai sur le trottoir, sous la lumière des lampadaires.

*

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma rue, les quelques lampadaires allumés éclairaient comme ils le pouvaient la rue.  
Je sentis quelque chose.  
- Annonce-toi ou je te traque et je t'arrache la tête, dis-je sèchement.  
Une lumière s'alluma à une fenêtre.  
-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Scott McCall et j'accroche ma serviette à ma fenêtre.  
Je l'avais agressé tellement méchamment, je m'en voulais un peu.  
-Ah… Salut McCall…  
-Si je n'avais pas été un Loup Garou, j'aurai pris ta menace pour une menace de lycéenne. Mais comme tu es une Lycéenne loup garou Alpha, je pense que tu en serais capable.  
Je m'approchai de sa fenêtre.  
-Je suis désolée, je suis sur les nerfs.  
-Tu t'es embrouillée avec Jackson ? Tu veux monter ?  
Pourquoi autant de gentillesse ? Je l'avais presque menacé de mort l'autre jour.  
-Non… Et je suis juste fatiguée.  
'Elle est fatiguée à cause de ce que Deucalion l'oblige à faire, au fond je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas obéir à ses ordres.'  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demandai-je.  
-Je n'ai rien dit, encore, tu es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il encore.  
-Je… Oui je suis fatiguée, je devrai probablement rentrer, à plus.  
-Bonne soirée, me dit-il.  
Je continuai de marcher vers ma maison.  
-C'était vraiment bizarre… pensai-je.


	6. Chapitres 9 et 10

Werewolves Street

La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se dirigea vers la cantine.  
-On va manger avec toi, me dit Ethan.  
-TU, vas manger avec elle, répliqua Aiden en s'éloignant de nous pour rejoindre Lydia.  
-Laisse-le, il est con, me dit Ethan en m'attrapant la main.  
-Non, lui au moins il mange avec Lydia et les autres, il réussit là où j'échoue.  
-Il couche avec elle, dit Ethan.  
-Je le sais.  
Je réfléchis un moment.  
-Tu penses que…  
-Wow on se calme Baby Wolf, ce n'est pas parce-que tu couches avec un mec de leur table que tu pourras manger avec eux, m'arrêta Ethan.  
-Tu as raison, c'était une idée stupide.  
Nous prîmes une table éloignée de la leur et je me plaçai en face d'eux, afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sur eux. Et Jackson. Il mangeait à côté d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas.  
-Tu la connais ? Demandai-je.  
-Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Erica.  
-Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une grosse…  
Erica me toisa du regard de l'autre côté de la cantine.  
Je lui rendis son regard et lâcha :  
-Pétasse.  
Elle se leva et dévala la cantine jusqu'à m'atteindre, sa table la suivit deux mètres derrière.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit blondasse ? Me cracha-t-elle.  
-T'es une grosse pétasse, je crois que c'est ça que j'ai dit. Hein Ethan ?  
Ethan ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler des embrouilles. Pas comme…  
-Erica laisse là, ordonna Aiden.  
-Pas besoin de ton aide Aiden, je peux me débrouiller seule, crachai-je.  
Erica tenta de me mettre un coup de poing, je bloquai son poing de ma main gauche et commençai à lui broyer la main, devant tout le monde.  
-Katherine ! Cria Ethan.  
Je broyai plus fort, elle se crispa et hurla de douleur.  
-Katherine ! Cria Aiden.  
Je broyai de plus en plus fort, elle s'agenouilla.  
-Katherine ! Cria Jackson et Isaac.  
Je broyai de toute ma force sa pauvre main de branleuse et elle se coucha à terre, hurlant à l'agonie, me suppliant d'arrêter.  
-Katherine ! Hurla Scott.  
Je lâchai sa main sous la surprise.  
-Je… commençai-je.  
Je baissai la tête, j'avais littéralement brisé la main et le poignet d'Erica.  
-Elle m'a cherché, elle n'avait pas à venir me voir à ma table.  
Je récupérai mon sac et sortis de la cantine.  
Erica gémissait, elle avait très, très mal. J'entendais ses gémissements jusque dans le couloir du bâtiment A.  
Ses plaintes résonnaient dans ma tête.  
-Stop, stop ! Suppliait-elle.  
-Katherine ! Jackson.  
-Katherine ! Isaac.  
Je culbutai un garçon.  
-Hey fais gaffe !  
-Katherine ! Aiden.  
-Katherine ! Ethan.  
J'ouvris la porte des toilettes des filles, et m'aspergeai de l'eau sur le visage. Fuck le mascara.  
-Katherine ! Hurla Scott.  
Je hurlai dans les toilettes des filles et démolit les portes des toilettes, et brisai le miroir au-dessus des robinets.  
Je m'écroulai par terre et pleurai comme une gamine.  
-Non, non, non je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… gémissais-je.  
Je me levai et me regardai dans les morceaux brisés du miroir restés accrochés.  
Mon maquillage coulait et mes étaient ébouriffés.  
Mes yeux de rubis luirent sous la lumière du néon.  
-Je ne suis pas faible, dis-je en me regardant.  
Je sortis mes crocs afin d'avoir mon apparence de Loup Garou, crocs et rubis.  
Crocs et rubis, Douceur & Chaleur.  
Je sortais cette image de ma tête, Douceur & Chaleur, non, je n'y pensai plus.  
-Je…  
-Suis…  
-Puissante.  
Une fille entra dans les toilettes et hurla.  
Je l'attrapais par la gorge et la plaquai au mur, et je la mordis à la jambe.  
Je sortis des toilettes. La tête baissée, pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon maquillage, et je sortis du lycée.  
-Katherine où es-tu ?  
Ethan me cherchait quelque part au lycée, je souris.  
-Toilettes des filles. Je vous ai préparé une surprise. Dépêche-toi.

*

J'étais dans la forêt, il devait être 14h, Ethan ne m'avait pas appelé, où alors je ne l'entendais pas. Je me sentais mieux ici, mieux en dehors du lycée.  
-Alors comme ça tu n'es pas un Prédateur de la forêt.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sermonnes, Deucalion, j'ai besoin de souffler par moments.  
-Je ne te sermonne pas, je suis fier de toi. Tu iras loin.  
-Si seulement je pouvais, dis-je avec mon ton le plus sarcastique.  
-Tu es puissante Katherine, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais l'être autant, c'est sûrement dû à ta transformation en Alpha à un âge… précoce, ça a sûrement décuplé ta force en même temps que ta croissance.  
-J'en suis ravie, dis-je avec ignorance.  
-Ne sois pas insolente, pas avec moi, me menaça-t-il.  
-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me confisquer me téléphone ?  
Je me levai de mon rocher et marchai dix mètres. Il s'éclipsa derrière moi et m'attrapa la gorge.  
-Ou je me débarrasserai de toi, comme je vais bientôt me débarrasser de l'un de vous, finit-il.  
Il me lâcha et disparut. Je tombai à terre, le souffle coupé.  
Quelqu'un approcha.  
-Katherine, donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant, me lança Cora.  
-Tu es trop faible ? Lançai-je méchamment.  
Elle se jeta sur moi et tenta de me donner un coup de griffes au visage, mais je l'attrapai au vol et la balança sur un arbre environnant.  
-Je t'avais prévenu.  
Je m'éloignai et la laissai là, inconsciente.  
Ma partie sombre prenait le dessus.

Werewolves Street

-A quoi tu joues !  
Kali me criait dessus depuis une heure déjà, je commençai à saturer.  
-Tu as mordu une étudiante de ton lycée, tu te rends compte que dans les deux cas possibles, on sera dans de beaux draps ?  
Option Numéro 1 : Elle devient ta Bêta, et tu dois la tuer.  
Option Numéro 2 : Elle ne survit pas à la morsure.  
Dans les deux cas, c'est pauvre fille meurt.  
-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la vie des autres ? Criai-je.  
-Je me fiche de la vie des autres, je me soucie que tu tues des innocents ! Ca ne te ressemble pas !  
-Ah oui ? Parce-que ça c'est moi ! Criai-je en faisant apparaître mes yeux rouges.  
Kali recula d'un pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore…  
-Quoi ?  
-Tes yeux…  
Je me retournai vers le miroir, mes yeux étaient violets.  
Je les remis bleus.  
Mais même ce bleu avait changé, il était plus étincelant, plus électrique.  
-On dirait que Mademoiselle n'a pas survécu, dis-je en souriant.  
-Tu es pire qu'Ennis et Deucalion réunis.  
Son insulte me toucha.  
Je montai dans ma chambre et m'enfermai.  
-Je ne suis pas faible, je dois réussir, je suis une Alpha/…  
Des gens entrèrent dans la maison. Une seule monta les escaliers pour venir frapper à ma porte.  
-Princesse ?  
-Dégage ! Criai-je.  
Il m'entendait pleurer, car il s'était adossé à ma porte.  
-Get out of my door ! Criai-je.  
Je balançai une horloge sur la porte.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
J'allai dans ma salle de bain et pris une paire de ciseau.  
Je le portais à mes veines du poignet, mon cœur s'accéléra.  
-Katherine ? Pourquoi ton cœur bat plus vite ? Cria Ethan en frappant à la porte.  
-Dégage !  
Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et me rejoignis dans la salle de bain, une giclée de sang m'arrosa la tête, et lui au passage.  
-Katherine !  
Ma blessure cicatrisa une seconde après.  
-J'en ai putain de marre de ne pas pouvoir avoir mal physiquement ! Dis-je en pleurant.  
Il me prit dans ses bras.  
'Elle est détruire moralement, on doit faire cesser ça, elle doit quitter la meute, mais Deucalion n'acceptera pas, il voudra la tuer.'  
-Quoi ? Demandai-je en restant dans ses bras, pourquoi tu me parles à la troisième personne Ethan ?  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Tu as dit que j'étais détruite moralement et que je devais quitter la meute…  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça Kath… Je l'ai pensé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Ne dis surtout pas aux autres ce que tu viens d'entendre, et que tu fais, enfin ça, Deucalion te tuerait.  
Il m'embrassa le front.  
-Va dire à Kali que tu es désolée, et arrête d'agir comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, couvre tes arrières.  
Je descendis, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali et Aiden parlaient.  
-Je suis désolée d'avoir agi ainsi, dis-je.  
Deucalion s'approcha de moi et me gifla avec sa canne. La pointe acérée me lacéra la joue. Je ne bougeai pas.  
-Tu n'es qu'une stupide idiote, tuer une fille inconnue dans ton lycée, tu appelles ça te faire discrète ?  
Je levai les yeux verts lui.  
-Tes yeux bleus ont l'air plus étincelant, qu'en est-il de tes yeux rouges ? Me questionna Deucalion.  
'Katherine, ne fais pas ça…'  
La voix de Kali résonnait dans ma tête.  
-Ils sont toujours aussi rouges, avide de sang, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer si tu me le demande, dis-je froidement.  
-Je n'en doute pas… Dit-il.  
Ennis rugit.  
Je lui lançai le regard qui tue.  
Deucalion sortit de la maison.  
-Ennis, l'appela-t-il.  
Il sortit aussi.  
Je retournai dans ma chambre, afin d'enlever le sang que j'avais sur la gorge et les joues, et me couchai, sans trouver le sommeil.

*

Trente minutes plus tard, Aiden entra en trombe dans ma chambre. Je sortis mes griffes pour me battre en cas d'attaque, mais au lieu de ça il m'enlaça.  
-Baby Wolf, je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi, je t'aime comme une sœur, pardonne-moi.  
Je sortis de son étreinte.  
-Ethan t'as tout raconté hein.  
-Oui, avoua-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Que tu te transforme en peste tueuse à cause de Deucalion, que deux parties de toi se battaient entre elles, que tu voulais des amis…  
-Je suis une Pétasse sans-amis et Tueuse à temps perdu, je sais, dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.  
-Ne dis pas ça Katherine, c'est Deucalion te rends comme ça, tu es magnifique, sympathique, tu pourrais être une fille merveilleuse, populaire et aimée si tu pouvais vivre sans…  
-Sans vous, sans la meute, finis-je.  
-Sans Deucalion ou Ennis…  
Je lui dévoilai mes yeux violets.  
-Il fallait s'en douter, que tes yeux changent de couleur quelques temps après tes 16 ans princesse. Tu tues quelqu'un, tu es une Alpha et tu es jeune, résultat, yeux violets.  
-Scott ne pardonnera jamais mon geste…  
-Dis-lui la vérité.  
Ethan était au seuil de la porte. Enfin, de la chambre, vu que la porte était en sept morceaux sur mon joli tapis rose en frou-frou.  
-Salut Scott, je suis une Tueuse, tu veux être mon ami ? Merci, très peu pour moi Ethan.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux à côté de moi.  
-On t'aidera, on ne veut pas te voir détruite, psychologiquement, ou morte, me dit Aiden.  
-Vous êtes les frères que je n'ai jamais eus, dis-je.  
Ils me firent un bisou, chacun sur une joue.  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir tordu le bras l'autre jour.  
-Côté sombre, je passe Baby Wolf.  
-J'aimerai que mon « bon côté » se pointe un peu car là je sature côté Pétasse Tueuse.  
'Jamais on ne laissera Deucalion la toucher, on se battra avant, on doit parler à Derek, on doit le convaincre de la protéger.'  
-Katherine ? Aiden me regardait étrangement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne réponds plus, tu ne respires plus depuis quelques secondes.  
-Ca a recommencé… Dis-je en regardant Ethan.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a recommencé ? Vous ne me dites pas tout vous deux.  
-Je t'expliquerai bientôt, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive non plus. Vous pouvez me laisser dormir, je suis fatiguée.  
-Bonne nuit, dirent-ils en sortant de la chambre.  
-Il va falloir qu'on répare cette porte, dit Aiden à Ethan.


	7. Chapitres 11 et 12

Werewolves Street

Cours de musique, je m'y étais inscrite de moi-même. J'adorais chanter, et danser, et jouer du violon. J'en faisais beaucoup avant… Avant de rejoindre la meute de Deucalion. C'était Kali qui m'avait initiée.  
-Hey, tu dois être Katherine, la petite sœur d'Ethan.  
-Salut, tu dois être Dany, c'est bien moi, joli polo.  
-Merci, viens je vais te présenter aux autres.  
Les gens du cours de musique étaient vraiment sympas, pas comme les Bécasse de l'équipe de Natation, eux, ils étaient intelligents en plus.  
-Tu joues ? Me demanda un mec petit mais adorable.  
-Du violon, et je chante, et je peux danser. Ou faire les trois en même temps.  
-Tu es vraiment un prodige ! Lança Jackson depuis la porte.  
Je m'approchai de lui.  
-Est-ce que tu peux repasser plus tard, c'est ma pause anti-histoire de loups, merci.  
Je fermai la porte, il cala son pied devant.  
-Dégage ton pied ou je te fais voler jusqu'aux casiers.  
Il sourit.  
Je pense que même Kali où qu'elle eût put être, avait entendu le bruit du choc contre les casiers.  
-Je disais, dis-je en fermant la porte, que je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps.  
Ils rirent tous.  
-Quoi ? Demandai-je en riant.  
-Tu es bien l'une des premières filles à recaler aussi violement mon meilleur pote, lança Dany.  
-J'aime avoir ma tranquillité, on fait quoi ? Dis-je en souriant.  
Le cours se passa à merveille, on s'amusait et on soufflait dans les trompettes comme des gros, la fin du cours dérapa en une volée de chansons grossières et à des pianotages au clavier qui ne ressemblaient à rien.  
J'étais heureuse.  
-Dis-donc, tu as la joie de vivre, me fit remarquer Dany.  
-Je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça depuis longtemps, avouai-je.  
-C'est cool de savoir que mon cours préféré est aussi celui de la petite sœur de mon copain.  
-Oh toi je t'aime déjà tu sais ! Dis-je en lui tapant derrière la tête puis en lui volant sa clarinette.  
-Rends-moi ça voleuse !  
-Meredith, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais si tu m'entends rejoins moi derrière le gymnase.  
C'était la voix de Derek. Il m'appelait.  
-Tiens, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.  
Je sortis, et me dirigeai vers le gymnase.  
-Derek ? Derek est-ce que c'est toi ?  
-Ici.  
Il était juste derrière moi, trop proche. Je me reculai.  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée.  
-J'ai appris, pour la fille, tes yeux, tes sentiments…  
-Je ne suis pas une petite fille faible Derek, tu en as déjà fait l'expérience.  
-Tu es puissante, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'es qu'une gamine.  
-Je ne suis pas une…  
Il avait raison… je n'avais que 16 ans, il avait la vingtaine…  
-Je ne suis pas immature.  
-Je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait à moi et à Cora, mais je suis prêt à te protéger de Deucalion, tu seras mieux de notre côté que du sien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je veux être de ton côté ?  
Il sourit.  
-Tu aimes tuer des innocents et menacer les personnes avec qui tu aimerais manger le midi, au lieu de te battre à la cantine au moindre regard ?  
Il avait raison, mais je n'allais pas fondre en larme dans ses bras. Je croisai les bras.  
-Je ne suis pas prête Derek, une partie de moi reste encore sombre. Je suis comme… Une schizophrène.  
-C'est la Lune.  
-Je ne crois pas que la Lune influe quand je tues une innocente ou quand je me taille les veines.  
Je lui lançai mon regard violet. Il recula, comme Kali.  
-Impossible…  
-Toi aussi tu vas me dire que je suis pire que Deucalion ? Crachai-je.  
-Tu es comme ma sœur… Elle était comme toi…  
-Comment ça ? Parle !  
Mes yeux restaient violets.  
-Alpha précoce, lunatique…  
-Merci pour cette magnifique description de ma personnalité.  
Je reçus un message, Dany.  
« T'es où ? »  
-Je dois y aller Derek.  
Je partis, il chuchota, en sachant que je l'entendrai :  
-Nous sommes derrière toi, mais ne t'attends pas à de la sympathie comme par magie. Tu as tué une innocente, tu risques d'avoir Scott à dos.  
-Je sais, je m'en doute un peu  
Je retournai en cours, mais la sonnerie retentit.  
-Merci Derek de m'avoir fait perdre les dernières minutes de mon cours, râlai-je à haute voix.  
-De rien Katherine, me répondit-il.  
Je me retournai, il n'était pas dans le couloir.  
-Tu m'écoutes encore ? Dis-je surprise.  
-Pas toi ? Se défendit-il.  
-Lâche la fréquence Derek, dis-je en riant.  
Deux mecs passèrent et me regardèrent bizarrement, ils pensaient que je parlais seule, ce que techniquement je faisais.  
-J'ai des écouteurs ! Dis-je.  
Je me dirigeai vers mon casier pour prendre des livres.  
-Salut.  
Allison.  
-Salut, dis-je.  
-Crois le ou non, ça ne m'enchante pas d'assurer ta protection, je le fais uniquement pour Isaac et Scott.  
-Scott veut ma protection ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Il ne veut pas que ta protection, il te veut toi aussi, dit-elle avant de partir.  
Il me veut ? What the...  
-Je sors avec Jackson ! Criai-je dans le couloir pour être sûre qu'elle m'entende.  
Elle m'avait entendue, et tout le lycée avec.  
Des filles chuchotèrent entre elles, des garçons, plus des plaintes de leurs parts :  
-Rhô elle n'est plus célibataire…  
-Il fallait se douter que Jackson se caserait avec elle…  
-Oh la meuf se sent trop plus, non mais allô quoi elle sort avec Jackson et elle se la pète en le criant dans les couloirs, allô ? Allô !?  
La fille qui venait de dire ça mériterait de se faire égorger.  
Deux fois.  
Je refermai mon casier et rattrapai Allison.  
-Que veux-tu dire dans « Scott te veut » ? Demandai-je en lui attrapant le bras. Elle regarda ma main sur son épaule et me dévisagea.  
Je retirai ma main.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille Katherine, je n'ai pas envie de traîner avec toi.  
Elle s'éloigna.  
'Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Scott la veut dans sa meute, deux Alphas ne peuvent pas être dans la même meute… Enfin je ne crois pas. Il va falloir que j'appelle Isaac pour notre ciné demain.'  
Je lâchai ses pensées. Je ne contrôlais pas encore ça, mais le nom d'Isaac me fit revenir à la raison.  
Je retournai en cours.

*

Après les cours, je sortis seule, les jumeaux allèrent au Lacrosse, je séchais.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée au hangar de Derek, en courant.  
-Hello Derek.  
Pas de réponse.  
Quelqu'un descendit une sorte d'escalier métallique.  
-Si ce n'est pas notre cher Katherina Shayne.  
-Kaherine s'il vous plait. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Peter Hale, l'unique.  
Je m'approchai de lui pour lui parler face à face, ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques, et ressemblaient aux miens, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.  
Je le voyais, lui, jeune, il était sacrément beau gosse, maintenant aussi, il avait gardé son charme, je sortis de ma torpeur.  
-Katherine ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?  
-Pardon, est-ce que tu peux répéter ?  
-Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
-Je suis venue demander quelque chose à Derek…  
-Je t'en prie, demande-moi.  
-Est-ce que les Loups Garous peuvent avoir une sorte de… Capacité en plus ? Du genre autre que les griffes et les transformations en loup ?  
-Mademoiselle se renseigne… Oui, certains loups peuvent, c'est très difficile à contrôler. Je peux chercher dans la mémoire des Loups, c'est très dangereux. Ma tante pouvait effacer des souvenirs.  
Je n'étais pas seule, mais je le garderai pour moi.  
-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
'Elle cache quelque chose, je devrais le trouver rapidement, je me demande ce que c'est.'  
-Juste… Rien. Merci, j'avais juste envie de savoir.  
Je me dirigeai vers la sortie.  
-Katherine ?  
-Oui Peter ?  
-Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
-Me too, dis-je en partant.

Werewolves Street

Le lendemain, à la même heure, je retournai en cours de musique, je me sentais tellement bien là-bas.  
-Voilà la plus belle ! Dit Danny.  
-Danny ! Je lui fis la bise.  
-Dis, ça te dit une impro ? Me demanda un garçon avec qui j'avais parlé.  
-De ?  
-De rap !  
Le rap, j'en faisais depuis que j'avais 10 ans.  
-Vous avez des transformateurs de voix ? Demandai-je en souriant.  
-Pourquoi je sens le Minaj arriver à grand pas ? Me lança Danny.  
Je souris.  
On me donna un micro relié à un ordinateur qui allait déformer ma voix pour la rendre plus… Minaj.  
-Prête Katherine ? Me demande la fille à l'ordinateur.  
-Go ! Criai-je avec mon partenaire.  
watch?v=he3DJLXbebI  
Ils commençèrent à frapper des mains pendant que je chantais, les filles levaient les mains en avant.  
-I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

Mon partenaire chanta son couplet et ce fut le moment du rap rapide.  
Tout le monde resta sur sa chaise en me regardant avec admiration.  
-Let's Go ! Finis-je.  
Ils se levèrent, applaudirent et vinrent m'enlacer.  
-C'était super ! On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Me lança la fille à l'ordinateur.  
-C'était grandiose Katherine ! Me fit Danny.  
-Merci. J'ai adoré ici, ça me détend de chanter avec vous.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Le cours se termina, à ma grande tristesse et nous allâmes à l'entraînement de Lacrosse. J'y allai avec Danny, vu que les jumeaux n'étaient pas là.  
-Mademoiselle Shayne, on se permet de rater un entraînement ? Avez-vous un motif ?  
-J'avais des problèmes de filles.  
Tous les garçons du vestiaire me regardèrent moi, puis le coach, puis moi, pour voir les réactions de notre conversation.  
-Avez-vous une preuve Mademoiselle ? Il siffla.  
-Euh à part mon tampon usagé, non je n'ai rien coach.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et le coach me laissa aller me changer.  
-Tu l'as achevé, me fit un mec de l'équipe.  
-Merci, la flemme de me prendre la tête pour un mot d'excuse que j'aurais jamais, lui répondis-je, comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Jason Kollins, je suis le gardien, souvent le gardien dans ton équipe.  
Je me sentais gênée d'avoir eu l'air indifférent par rapport à lui, alors qu'il paraissait très gentil.  
-Ah, d'accord, c'est cool, est-ce que tu peux…  
Il comprit que je voulais qu'il reste devant le couloir pour que je me change tranquille, il me fit un signe de tête.  
-Oh oui, désolé, et je reste devant.  
Je me changeai en tenue de Lacrosse, les jumeaux n'étaient toujours pas là.  
-Je suis prête, dis-je en attrapant ma crosse.  
-Allons-y alors !  
Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain, Scott, Isaac et Stiles nous dévisagèrent.  
-Je ne les avais jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de cette manière, tu as insulté leurs parents ou quoi ? Me demanda Jason.  
-Non, laisse tomber, j'ai eu un conflit avec une blondasse de leur groupe.  
C'était vrai, mais ils ne me dévisageaient pas du tout pour cette raison. Erica était une vraie salope et dans un sens je pense qu'ils pensaient aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit rappel à l'ordre sur sa façon d'agresser les gens pour un rien.  
-Shayne ! Je vous veux en défense MAINTENANT ! Cria le Coach.  
-Oui Coach.  
Je me plaçai, comme les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, Stiles et Isaac étaient les attaquants de mon équipe.  
Nous nous réunîmes en cercle et je dis :  
-Scott est rapide, n'essayez pas de lui prendre la balle, c'est peine perdue, concentrez-vous sur une attaque intensive, si leurs attaquants se rapprochent, je m'en charge, pigé les mecs ?  
-Et pour Jackson ? Demanda Jason, il marque de très loin.  
-Si je suis dans la lignée de la balle, je peux l'intercepter, sinon tout repose sur tes réflexes, Jason.  
-Bien, vous avez entendu Miss la Capitaine ? Cracha Isaac.  
'Je ne vais pas supporter de jouer avec elle, surtout si elle nous commande, j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.'  
-Que ça te plaise ou non tu devras jouer avec moi Isaac, et fais ce que je dis, on m'a nommée Capitaine.  
'Tueuse…'  
Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur. Je ne contrôlais pas encore ce pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi, mais le fait qu'Isaac pense ça de moi, alors qu'il y a deux semaines il m'aimait beaucoup me tue.  
-GO ! Criai-je en rabaissant mon casque, pour qu'on ne voie pas mon mascara couler.  
On avait la balle. J'avais la balle. Stiles était pris, Isaac démarqué. Je lui lançai la balle. Il feignit de ne pas réussir à l'attraper.  
-Katherine c'est quoi ce tir de merde ? Me lança Isaac.  
-Tu ne l'as pas rattrapée, ce n'est pas ma faute que tu n'aies aucun réflexes ! Me défendis-je.  
-Isaac, tu as entendu Shayne ? T'es nul ! Sur le banc de touche ! Siffla la Coach.  
Il cracha par terre pour montrer son dégoût et alla s'assoir.  
-Tu m'as cherché, chuchotai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas, peut-être qu'il n'écoutait pas.  
-Ne me parle pas en chuchotant, je n'ai pas envie de communiquer avec toi ce cette manière.  
Il ne me parla plus après ça, et le match d'entraînement se termina.  
-Bon Jason, tu sais quoi, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, je n'ai rien à faire, dis-je en souriant, après que nous fûmes sortis des vestiaires, après une bonne douche.  
-Ok, je n'aime pas rentrer seul le soir, me répondit-il.  
Il alla vers le parking.  
-T'as une moto ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, je récupère juste un truc.  
Il prit un sachet en dessous d'une voiture et le mis dans son sac. C'était de la drogue. J'en avais trafiqué avec Ennis lors de ma première mission dans la meute de Deucalion.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est du sucre ou de la farine pour bébé.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi…  
-Dis-moi.  
-Ne dis rien à personne… C'est à un groupe de mecs de dernière année…  
-Ils t'utilisent ? Demandai-je.  
-J'en ai trop dit… J'y vais désolé, je vais rentrer seul.  
Il me laissa seule sur le parking.  
-Ok… Décidément l'amitié ce n'est pas mon point fort…


	8. Chapitres 13 et 14

Werewolves Street

Il y avait une tempête dehors, du genre à vous envoler au moindre coup de vent. Je rentrai chez moi et fermai la porte violement, et glissa le long de celle-ci.  
-Putain la bourrasque…  
Personne à la maison.  
-Key ? Ethan ? Aiden ?  
Pas de réponse.  
-Ennis ou Deucalion ?  
Rien.  
J'allai dans la cuisine, il y avait un post-it sur le frigo.  
-Reste à la maison, on revient tard. Ne sors pas.  
-Kali.  
Bon, c'est l'heure de faire une promenade.  
Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un sms à Jackson.  
« Where R U ? »  
J'attendis cinq minutes, pas de réponses.  
Je pris une veste et mis des baskets à la place de mes talons, et sortis sous la tempête.  
Je n'entendais rien, il y avait trop de vent, et la vision était brouillée par la pluie et la brume engendrée.  
Un éclair attira mon attention.  
-Je ferai mieux d'aller voir s'il n'y a pas de blessés.

Les patients de l'hôpital étaient déplacés, et des ambulanciers nous demandaient de rentrer chez nous.  
-Je vais chercher mon sac à main, il est sur une chaise à l'entrée, dis-je.  
Il me laissa passer, et je me dirigeai dans les locaux.  
-Hello ?  
-Toi… Tu dois être Katherine.  
-Excusez-moi, on se connait ?  
La femme était en blouse bleue et me dévisageait.  
-Je suis Melissa McCall.  
-La mère de Scott…  
-C'est vous qui allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée.  
-Vous tuer ? Mais non, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe ici !  
Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :  
-Alors file, et trouve Scott.  
Je m'exécutai, il devait avoir des ennuis.  
Je montai au premier étage, les couloirs étaient vides, et j'entendis un grand fracas.  
Je courrai jusqu'à l'intersection du carrefour et je vis Ethan et Aiden. Enfin, je vis Aidan, leur espèce de mutation de gémellité.  
-Ethan ! Aiden ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bon sang ? Criai-je.  
Il se retourna vers moi.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici Katherine, dégage de là !  
Quelqu'un me plaqua à terre et mit ses griffes contre ma gorge.  
-Comme on se retrouve Katherina.  
-Dégage tes pattes de la Peter.  
Je lui tordis les poignets avant qu'il ne me griffe, et la lâchai à terre, mais Scott arriva sur moi et me plaquai à son tour.  
-Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer !  
Après Cora, Scott. Les gens aiment me dire ça.  
-Ta mère m'envoie, je suis là pour t'aider.  
-Ma mère t'a demandé de m'aider ? M'aider ça serait nous permettre de quitter l'hôpital, et Deucalion veut nous piéger.  
Aidan !  
-Lâchez-moi ! Criai-je, lâchez moi ou je vous plante mes griffes dans le dos !  
Il me mit sur son épaule et me bloqua, de sorte que je ne puisse plus bouger.  
Scott s'enfuit avec Peter.  
-Putain Katherine, retourne à la maison tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, me dirent-ils en se séparant l'un de l'autre.  
Je croisai les bras.  
-Rester à la maison pendant que je vous ne faites je ne sais quoi dans un hôpital en évacuation ? Très peu pour moi, je veux me battre.  
Mes yeux violets luirent.  
Ethan m'attrapa par les épaules.  
-Tu t'entends parler Katherine ? Tu veux les tuer maintenant ?  
Mes yeux redevinrent bleus.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais… Ethan pourquoi j'ai dit ça…  
-Tu as un problème à cause de la Lune, tu es trop Lunatique, il doit y avoir un moyen de réparer ça, mais pour l'instant pars de là ! Me dit Aiden.  
Je feignis d'obéir sans broncher et me dirigeai vers la sortie.  
-Conduit d'ordures… Tant pis pour ma veste.  
Je sautai dedans.  
-Aïe !  
-Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demandai-je.  
-Je fuis tes frères.  
-Ce ne sont pas mes frères, ce sont mes frères de meute. Je les fuis aussi, ils veulent que je rentre à la maison.  
-Pauvre petite, lança Peter en m'attrapant par la gorge.  
-Peter lâche-la rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Derek ! Ordonna Scott.  
-Si tu me tues tu auras ma meute derrière toi et tous tes amis mourront, gémis-je en manque d'oxygène.  
Il me lâcha.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette gamine peut nous servir.  
-Je suis la seule qui peut vous aider à tuer Deucalion.  
Je leur montrai mes yeux violets.  
-Tu as des yeux d'Alpha précoce, tu vas vraiment tuer un Loup-Démon.  
Je le plaquai à terre et lui bloquai un bras.  
-Peut-être pas Deucalion alors, lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
'Sale gamine, elle peut me tuer en trois secondes de temps s'il elle le voulait, si seulement j'étais un Alpha.'  
-Oui, mais tu ne l'es pas, dis-je en le lâchant.  
-Alors c'est ça… Tu es une Télépathe.  
-Je suis une quoi ? Demandai-je.  
-On t'expliquera plus tard, si tu nous aide à sortir, dit-il.  
-Katherine si tu m'entends viens au rez-de-chaussée maintenant, ou devant l'entrée.  
C'était Aiden.  
-Je… Je dois y aller, on m'appelle, je ferai diversion.  
Je remontai et sortis de la salle d'ordure. J'entendis un bruit de talons.  
Je me dirigeai vers ce bruit.  
-Allison.  
-Dégage Katherine tu vas tout faire foirer ! Me dit-elle en me poussant. Je tombais à la renverse.  
Aiden et Ethan passèrent à côté de moi sans me ramasser.  
-Ok…  
Je me levai et me dirigeai à l'entrée, je sortis et Allison se retourna. Et nous tira dessus. Kali sauta du 2e Etage et atterrit à côté de moi.  
-Les jeunes filles aiment en faire à leur tête, hein sister.  
-Je ne manquerai jamais ce genre de fêt…  
Je reçu une balle dans l'épaule.  
Je m'écroulai à terre.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de balle…  
-Katherine ! crièrent les jumeaux.  
Aiden m'attrapa et fuit vers la forêt.  
-Aiden qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…  
Je crachai du sang.  
-Tiens bon Baby Wolf… On va t'aider.  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans un appartement reculé de la ville, Aiden avait fait le détour depuis la forêt pour ne pas être aperçu.  
-Morell…  
-Pauvre Katherine, dit-elle en dégageant les papiers sur sa table, pose la ici.  
Aiden me posa sur la table.  
Morell sortit un flacon de poudre et le déversa sur ma plaie. Je hurlai.  
Elle enfonça ses doigts et extorqua la balle, et remis de la poudre dans ma plaie.  
Je m'évanouis sous le coup de la douleur.

**Werewolves Street**

-Knock Knock.  
Jackson était au seuil de l'appartement d'Allison.  
-Entre, mon père est sorti.  
-Des nouvelles de…  
-Non Jackson, personne n'a réussi à la flairer, la trouver…  
Allison se coupa en coupant un légume.  
-Je vais te chercher un pansement, dit Jackson.  
-Non, laisse, ce n'est pas une coupure qui m'empêchera de vivre, le couteau est propre, répliqua-t-elle en se rinçant le doigt et en l'entourant d'un mouchoir.  
Jackson resta au seuil de la cuisine et ne fit rien.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jackson ? Lança-t-elle.  
-Je réfléchis.  
-Tu réfléchis toi ? Moi qui pensais que ton cerveau se situait un peu plus bas.  
Elle coupa d'un coup de lame un poivron.  
-Elle est morte tu crois ?  
Allison se tut, mais répondit une minute plus tard.  
-Non. Katherine Shayne est beaucoup trop forte.  
C'était elle qui avait tiré sur Katherine, mais son père l'avait forcé à dire que c'était lui.  
-Jackson…  
-Allison ?  
-J'ai tiré sur Katherine.  
Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.  
L'ascenseur sonna, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.  
-Alli ?  
Isaac.  
Il entra dans la cuisine, suivi d'Erica, Lydia, Derek et Stiles.  
-J'espère que mon père ne va pas rentrer de sitôt, lâcha-t-elle en plantant le couteau dans une planche à découper.  
-C'est urgent ! Dit Lydia, je sais où est Katherine, on peut la récupérer et l'emmener au hangar de Derek  
-Quoi ? S'écria Jackson  
-J'étais chez moi en train de me maquiller, après je me suis fait un masque et j'ai fermé les yeux environ 20 minutes, et je me suis retrouvée devant un bâtiment avec une clôture verte, et l'assistante sociale en est sortie !  
-Lydia, tu trouves des cadavres d'habitude… fit remarquer Allison.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, lâche tes poivrons et accompagne nous !  
Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et s'orientèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Lydia.  
-Cachez-vous ! Lança Allison.  
Les jumeaux passèrent le portique entrèrent dans l'appartement.  
-Ils vont nous aider à récupérer Katherine, dit Isaac.  
-Quoi ? Les jumeaux maléfiques ? Chuchota Allison.  
-Fais-moi confiance, lui répondit Isaac.  
Allison regardait Isaac dans les yeux depuis quelques secondes, et lui répondit :  
-Je te fais confiance.  
-Attendez c'est qui elle ? Lança Erica.  
Une jeune femme, s'habillant à peu près comme Katherine, entra dans l'appartement.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu de talons si hauts, tu crois qu'elle pourrait te dépasser Isaac ? Demanda Erica.  
-Tais-toi, elle doit faire 1m78, 80 tous au plus avec ses talons.  
Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, puis un rugissement.  
-On doit y aller ! Lança Erica.  
-Non ! Cria Derek.  
Allison sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers l'appartement en courant.  
-Allison non !  
Isaac la rejoignit.  
Erica regarda Derek, et rejoignit Isaac.  
-On dirait que le grand méchant loup n'a pas d'autorité, lança Stiles à Derek.  
-Ne commence pas toi aussi.  
-Je n'oserai pas, répliqua Stiles en rejoignant Erica.  
Allison ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, les jumeaux étaient par terre, à peine capable de bouger.  
-Aiden ? Ethan ? Debout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !  
-Allison… Gémit Ethan, la fille, Jenna Peterson, elle est venu pour elle, il gémit encore et porta sa main à son torse, il avait des traces de griffes profondes, trouvez là, sinon Katherine mourra.  
Il s'évanouit.  
-Jenna Peterson, répéta Allison, tu dois être sacrément puissante pour mettre à terre deux Alpha.

*

-Deucalion.  
Scott se tenait derrière Deucalion, ils avaient une vue parfaite de la ville.  
-Beacon Hills de nuit a toujours été magnifique, lança Deucalion.  
-Que voulez-vous ?  
Deucalion se retourna et fit face à Scott.  
-Je veux un membre de ma meute, kidnappé. Katherine, tu dois te souvenir d'elle, look provoquant, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus.  
-Assurément, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
-Elle a été kidnappé par une Alpha, tu ne la connais pas mais quand tu la croiseras tu sauras que c'est elle. Elle a un défaut, l'égocentrisme, tu la reconnaitras. Trouve là, et ramène-moi Katherine. Ramène la moi ou je tuerai tes amis, entendu ?  
-Oui…  
Scott s'en alla et partit à la recherche de Katherine.

*

Je me réveillai, assise dans une sorte de grotte. De l'eau coulait devant moi. Un passage de cascade.  
-Ma tête, me plaignais-je.  
-Tais-toi, me lança un homme assis à deux mètres de moi.  
Mes blessures avaient guéries, j'avais faim.  
-Pardon ? Répliquai-je en me levant.  
-Tu as très bien entendu petite, ferme là ou…  
Je m'éclipsai vers lui et lui arrachai la tête. Son corps assis sur une chaise s'écroula à terre.  
-Ou quoi, mon gros ?  
Je lâchai sa tête.  
La chasse est la chasse, je devais manger pour recouvrir des forces. Je sortis mes canines et commençais à mordre sa viande de bras et de jambe.  
Ayant terminé, je bus l'eau de la cascade qui se tenait devant moi.  
-Ignoble, dis-je.  
Je pris de l'élan et sautai à travers la cascade.  
Stupide que je fusse.  
J'atterris dans l'eau sept mètres plus bas. Je reconnaissais les arbres. Nous étions dans la forêt Est de Beacon Hills.  
Je sortis de l'eau et enlevai mon jean et ma veste, afin de rester en minishort et débardeur. Je laissai mes chaussures avec.  
-J'ai l'impression de me déplacer comme ma sœur, pensai-je.  
Je courrai dans la forêt vers le nord, en direction du hangar de Derek, le seul endroit qui me venait à l'esprit.  
Une branche se dressa d'un coup devant moi et je la pris en plein torse.  
Je me relevai en soufflant.  
-Où penses-tu courir comme ça ? Tu vas rejoindre ton chef de meute ?  
, il n'y a que vous pour me piéger ainsi. A tout vous dire, je m'approchai jusqu'à ce que vingt centimètres nous sépare, je vais au hangar de Derek, ce petit moment d'inconscience m'a fait comprendre que sous la coupe de Deucalion, ma protection n'était pas assurée.  
-Tu choisis bien tes alliés, ma fille t'as tiré dessus.  
-Je sais, et je m'en fiche. Je n'en suis pas morte. Je veux ma liberté, et je ne l'aurais pas en restant avec Deucalion, et vous, que faites-vous si loin de la ville.  
-Une meute vient d'arriver, je fais en sorte qu'ils partent le plus vite possible, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes.  
Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière, puis lançai :  
-J'en ai tué un déjà. Un Bêta je pense. Il était de garde. Il me surveillait, on m'avait kidnappé lors de mon sommeil. Ils sont sûrement près de la cascade à me chercher. Au revoir Monsieur Argent.  
-Attention aux pièges, me lança-t-il.  
-Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de me pécher dans l'un de vos filets.  
Il partit, et je continuai dans ma direction, et arrivai vingt minutes plus tard dans le hangar.  
-Katherina ! fit Peter.

*

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais assisse à côté de Peter, il m'avait expliqué en détails l'histoire des pouvoirs secondaires des Loups, que j'étais une Télépathe et que je pouvais lire dans les pensées, et qu'un jour je pourrai le contrôler.


	9. Chapitres 15 et 16

**Werewolves Street**

J'étais allongée sur le canapé du hangar de Derek, je m'étais assoupie.  
-Bébé.  
Jackson était assis en tailleur en face de moi.  
-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ou je t'arrache la tête.  
Il me sourit, je le lui rendis et l'embrassai vivement.  
-Nous sommes seuls, il y a une tempête dehors.  
-Quel genre de tempête J' ? Demandai-je.  
-Le genre de tempête qui n'a rien d'une tempête naturelle.  
-Explique-moi, ordonnai-je.  
-C'est à propos de Jennifer Blake, c'est une Emissaire qui a choisi le mauvais côté, elle veut te tuer toi et ta meute, c'est elle qui a commis les sacrifices, tout le monde est parti chercher un arbre ancien, le Néméton je crois.  
-Attends, attends, attends, j'ai dormi combien de temps Jackson ?  
Il me regarda pendant dix secondes, et détourna les yeux.  
-Jackson ! Criai-je.  
Comme il s'était éloigné, je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.  
'Trois jours, trois jours, trois jours, putain je dois arrêter de penser à ça.'  
Je le lâchai.  
-J'ai dormi trois jours et tu as veillé sur moi ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui…  
-Tu es vraiment un ange tombé du ciel.  
-Techniquement je suis un ancien lézard serial killer, mais si tu veux on peut dire ç…  
Je le plaquai au mur et l'embrassai.  
Il me rendit mes baisers et je déboutonnai sa chemise.  
-Tu trouveras le jour pour me pardonner Jackson, chuchotai-je à son oreille.  
-Que, qu…  
J'exerçai une pression sur sa nuque, et il tomba au sol, je le rattrapai dans sa chute et le posai sur canapé.  
Je sortis du hangar, il pleuvait, et le vent était puissant.  
-Magie Noire…  
Je courrai dans la forêt, je n'y voyais rien. Des ombres semblaient courir à côté de moi.  
-Montrez-vous ! Criai-je.  
Quelqu'un se jeta sur moi, mais je l'attrapai au vol et lui arrachai le bras. Je le jetai à terre.  
Mes yeux violets luirent sous la pleine lune.  
-Un autre prétendant au carnage !? Hurlai-je.  
Un autre homme se jeta sur moi et me griffa l'épaule.  
Je l'attrapai par le bras avant qu'il ne s'échappe dans le noir et lui brisa le bras, il hurla. Je le retournai et je vis son visage.  
-On se connait ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, gémit-il  
-Parfait, dis-je.  
Je plantai ma main dans son cœur, et l'arrachai de sa poitrine.  
Il me semblait être seule.  
Je continuai ma route dans cette forêt sombre, pluvieuse et terriblement maléfique, sous le clair de lune.  
J'entendis un bruit de métal.  
J'atteignis une sorte de distillerie abandonnée.  
J'entrai, et là, horreur.  
-Deucalion…  
Je reculai d'un pas.  
Il se jeta sur moi, m'attrapa et me jeta à terre à côté de …  
MISS BLAKE ?  
-Miss Blake, par quel bordel est-ce que vous êtes ici et…  
Scott se trouvait derrière moi aussi.  
Je me levai.  
-On m'explique ? Demandai-je énervée.  
-Miss Katherine a jugé bon de nous fausser compagnie pendant quatre jours ? Hurla Deucalion.  
-J'ai été kidnappée, et j'ai dormis trois jours, me défendais-je.  
-Elle était chez moi, lança Derek.  
-Derek ? Mais où sommes-nous ? Que faites-vous ? Demandai-je.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû être ici ! Cria Deucalion.  
Je sortis mes crocs, mes yeux violets brillèrent.  
Deucalion sourit et se jeta sur moi, les griffes sorties.  
Je fermai les yeux et il me gifla.  
-Que…  
-Tic toc Deucalion, on dirait que l'éclipse lunaire te porte préjudice, lança Jennifer.  
Elle le mit à terre et le battu.  
Je portai ma main à ma joue, Derek s'approcha de moi.  
-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.  
-Ça ira mieux quand ces deux-là seront deux pieds sous terre.  
-Jennifer ! Attendez ! cria Scott, il ne vous a jamais vu, il mérite de voir ce que vous avez enduré !  
-C'est vrai…  
Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, et elle le força à le regarder.  
-Alors Deucalion, comment me trouves-tu ?  
La pleine lune revint, je la sentis lorsque mes yeux prirent leur couleur violette.  
J'attrapai Jennifer par le col et la lançai sur un mur.  
Deucalion était allongé par terre. Je lui tranchai la gorge d'un coup de griffe. Du sang gicla sur Derek, Scott et moi.  
-Tu as tué Deucalion Katherine…  
-Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, dis-je doucement.  
Je me retournai, plus de Jennifer.  
-Trouvez-là ! Hurlai-je.

*

Jenna Peterson était assise sur la souche du Néméton, elle souriait.  
-Lorsque ceux-là seront enfouis pour de bon je pourrai récupérer Bouclette pour m'en faire un joli Bêta.  
Elle regardait ses ongles, ses cheveux, bouclés par la pluie, bruns sous le clair de lune, lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules.  
Isaac sortit de la cave et tendit sa main à Allison. Jenna se cacha derrière un arbre, les yeux rouges, espionnant le moindre geste de son coup de cœur.  
Allison se releva et se tenait à moins de 10 centimètres d'Isaac.  
-Merci, dit-elle.  
Ils remontèrent Melissa, le père de Stiles, Stiles et Christopher Argent.  
-On doit trouver Scott ! Cria Allison.  
-Pas si je le trouve avant toi petite pétasse, murmura Jenna en s'éloignant.

*

-Tu as tué Deucalion, je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Derek.  
-Tais-toi Derek, j'ai tué Deucalion, j'ai profité de son moment d'inattention, il a recouvert la vue, il n'y croyait pas, il était perturbé de ce recouvrement de vue, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées, j'en ai profité.  
-Bien joué en tout cas… lança Scott, nous devons trouver les autres.  
Mon téléphone sonna.  
« Where R U ? –Erica »  
« Je suis avec Scott et Derek dans la forêt, Deucalion est mort, le Darach est en fuite, nous cherchons Stiles et les autres, et toi WRU ? –Kath »  
Je continuai à marcher quand j'aperçu un corps à terre.  
-Un corps ! Criai-je.  
Je le retournai.  
-JACKSON ! Criai-je.

**Werewolves Street**

Une gifle. Rien.  
-Jackson réveille-toi ! Criai-je.  
Deuxième gifle. Troisième.  
Scott m'attrapa et me fit reculer de deux mètres.  
-Non Jackson, Jackson ! Criai-je.  
-Laisse Derek l'examiner, me dit-il.  
J'étais à terre, assise sur les fesses, la tête entre mes genoux.  
-C'est une Alpha qui a fait ça, lança Derek, vu les blessures, je dirai la même qui a agressé les jumeaux, et celle qui a kidnappé Kath.  
-Kath ? Répétai-je.  
-Katherine.  
-Il est mort ? Demandai-je.  
-Non, très blessé.  
-Lâche-moi Scott.  
Il retira sa main de mon épaule.  
Je m'approchai du corps de Jackson.  
-Evidemment aucun émissaire dans les parages, on va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord…  
-Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Scott.  
Je me retournai.  
-Je le ramène à la raison.  
Je sortis mes griffes et lui plantai dans le cou, j'avais le contrôle de son esprit. Je voyais… Une femme. Et deux Bêta. Ils ont piégé Jackson alors qu'il me cherchait. Les deux Bêta l'ont attrapé et elle l'a battu.  
Je lâchai Jackson, Jackson toussota.  
-Katherine…  
- Emmenez-le au hangar, j'ai une pétasse à trancher en dés de jambon, ordonnai-je à Derek et Scott.  
-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à nous donner on ne fait pas partie de ta meu… commença Derek.  
-DO IT ! Hurlai-je.  
Les arbres semblaient suivre mon souffle.  
-Scott va avec elle, demanda Derek.  
-La fille est à moi, dis-je à Scott en commençant à courir.  
Il me suivit, et Derek s'éloigna avec Jackson sur les épaules.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Katherine ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Quoi ? Je vais les tuer, tu croyais que j'allais les remercier d'avoir essayé de tuer mon copain ?  
Nous cherchâmes une heure, on ne trouva rien.  
-Attends, je sens quelque chose…  
Scott se rapprocha et nous tombâmes nez à nez avec le reste du groupe.  
-Scott ? Tu vas bien ? La tempête s'est arrêtée, Blake est morte ? Demanda Isaac.  
-Non, Deucalion l'est, répondis-je en sortant d'un sous-bois.  
-Katherine.  
Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas, sauf Melissa McCall, le Shérif et le père d'Allison.  
-Je suis effrayante que ça sans mon mascara ? Lançai-je en souriant.  
Ils se regardèrent et rirent.  
-J'ai tué Deucalion, je suis libre, dis-je.  
-Tu as tué Deucalion ? Demandèrent Isaac, Allison et Stiles en même temps.  
-Yep.  
-Et Kali ? Les Jumeaux ? Demanda Allison.  
-Je ne les ai pas vus depuis cinq jours…  
-Les jumeaux sont de notre côté, me dit Allison, ils attendaient la chute de Deucalion.  
-On a perdu Jennifer de vue, on devrait rentrer au hangar et dormir, lança Erica en sortant de nulle part.  
-T'étais où Barbiitch ? Lança Stiles.  
-Ne m'appelles plus comme ça Stilinski, répliqua-t-elle en le dévisageant, j'étais dans la forêt sud, des loups me poursuivaient.  
-Tu les as tués ? Lança Scott.  
-Pas moi, dit-elle en souriant.  
Aiden et Ethan sortirent du sous-bois après elle.  
-Les Jumeaux ! Criai-je en pleurant.  
Je me jetai dans leurs bras.  
-Baby Wolf ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson en me serrant dans leurs bras.  
-J'ai tué Deucalion ! Dis-je en pleurant dans leurs bras.  
-Tu es folle ? Tu as survécu ? Demanda Aiden.  
Je ris.  
-Boulet je te fais un câlin à ton avis qui a survécu ! Dis-je en l'enlaçant.  
-On s'est occupé de quelque chose en ton absence, lança Ethan.  
Jason était derrière eux. Le garçon qui avait surveillé les vestiaires pour que je me change, celui qui subissait du chantage avec du trafic de drogue.  
-Jason ? Dis-je surprise.  
Il avait les yeux dorés.  
-Il est à qui ? Dis-je en souriant.  
Aiden sourit.  
-Bienvenue dans la bande, lançai-je en l'enlaçant.  
-Merci, dit-il en répondant à mon étreinte.  
-Les dealers sont morts, lança Ethan, ils allaient le tuer, il était amoché quand on est arrivé.  
-Vous l'avez sauvé alors, vous êtes géniaux les garçons.  
Nous retournâmes au hangar de Derek, moi, Isaac, Erica, Aiden et Ethan et Jason. Scott, Stiles et Allison nous rejoignirent après avoir raccompagnés leurs parents chez eux.  
-Jackson ? Dis-je en ouvrant le hangar.  
Il était assis sur le canapé, des compresses géantes sur le torse.  
Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'embrassai.  
-Ca guérit peu à peu, lança Morell derrière nous.  
-Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je.  
-Je ne suis pas l'émissaire de ta meute ? Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
Evidemment, c'était moi l'Alpha des Alphas à présent.  
-Si… Où est Derek ?  
-Sorti, il a dit qu'il devait trouver Blake.  
-Elle va le tuer ! Lança Isaac.  
-Pas si on la trouve avant, dis-je en croisant les bras.  
-Vous n'êtes pas les seules meutes, dit Morell, une autre est arrivée.  
-Deux Bêtas sont morts, dis-je.  
-Trois, corrigea Allison, mon père en a tué un quand tu… Enfin quand tu dormais.  
-Jenna Peterson, ajouta Morell.  
-Vous la connaissez ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.  
-Evidemment, c'est une ancienne Alpha de la meute. Elle est partie pour faire sa propre meute. Son vrai nom est…  
-Est ? Demandai-je.  
-Jenna Shayne.  
Je m'assieds sur le canapé à côté de Jackson.  
-Ma sœur ? Demandai-je.  
-Ta cousine, corrigea Morell.  
-Pourquoi ma cousine voudrait me kidnapper ?  
-Pour te tuer, et voler ton pouvoir et ta puissance, c'est logique non, Katherina ?  
Peter.  
-Peter, dis-je.  
-Queen Alpha, dit-il en me faisant la révérence.  
-Très Drôle Peter. Bon les gens, on se revoit demain matin, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos.  
Ils approuvèrent et tous rentrèrent chez eux.  
-Aiden et Ethan ? Demandai-je.  
-Baby Wolf ?  
-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je dorme ici ?  
-C'est toi l'Alpha, me lança Jason derrière Aiden.  
Je souris.  
-Bonne nuit les garçons.  
Ils sortirent, et je me blottis contre Jackson, déjà endormi, dans le canapé.


	10. Chapitres 17 et 18

**Werewolves Street**

-Katherine ? Jackson ? Debout les tourtereaux ! Cria Peter.  
-Peter… Râlai-je en me blottissant dans les bras de Jackson, qui se réveillait aussi.  
-Je vous rappelle qu'on a une Alpha à éliminer, sinon elle nous éliminera, toi en première Queen Alpha.  
-Laissez-moi dormir, dis-je en mettant ma tête sur le torse de Jackson.  
Peter m'attrapa par les épaules et m'écarta de Jackson.  
-Naan ! Jackson ! Aide-moi ! Piaillai-je.  
-Elle a pris de la drogue cette nuit ou quoi ? Demanda Peter.  
-Mais non, je veux juste dormir ! Lançai-je.  
-Ça doit être le fait qu'elle soit libérée de Deucalion, elle réagit comme une fille de 16 ans qui vient de se faire éjecter du torse de son copain, dit Derek assit dans un coin du hangar.  
Je me redressai et plissai mes vêtements.  
-Je dois voir Kali.  
-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, lança Derek, elle veut me voir mort, tu dors chez moi, tu as disparu depuis 5 jours, tu as tué Deucalion…  
Et ?  
-Elle va vouloir te tuer, acheva Peter.  
-Me tuer ? C'est ma grande sœur, jamais elle ne me fera de mal !  
-Comme tu veux Baby Wolf, lança Peter.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Criai-je.  
Ce surnom était réservé aux jumeaux.  
Je sortis du hangar et allai chez moi.  
-Kali ?  
Personne.  
Je pris une douche et me changeai, lavai mes cheveux et les bouclai.  
Toujours personne.  
J'enfilai des Vans, un slim noir et un débardeur blanc, et allai en cours, comme si tout était normal.  
-Les jumeaux ! Criai-je en les voyant au loin.  
Je courrai dans leur direction et me jetai dans les bras d'Ethan.  
-Katherine ! S'écria Aiden.  
Je leur fis la bise, ainsi qu'à Jason, maintenant, il devait toujours être avec mes frères.  
-Je peux t'appeler Baby Wolf ? Me lança Jason.  
-Hors de question ! Dis-je en lui pinçant la joue.  
-D'accord Baby Wolf.  
-Espèce de Bêta va ! Lançai-je.  
Nous entrâmes en cours, je m'assieds à côté de Jason, pour changer De plus, il était tout seul.  
-Alors ça fait quoi d'être un Loup ? Demandai-je.  
-C'est… excitant. Je suis rapide, fort… Tout ce que les mecs veulent !  
-Moi je suis née Louve, j'ai toujours eu ça ! Dis-je en souriant.  
-Tu es la plus puissante du groupe ? Me demanda-t-il.  
-Ayant tué Deucalion, je pense que oui. On récupère les pouvoirs et la puissance des Loups que l'on tue.  
-Tu dois être foutrement puissante alors ! Lança Stiles derrière nous.  
-Salut Stiles, dis-je en riant.  
La prof m'appela.  
-Katherine, vous avez des choses à dire ? Au tableau !  
Je me levai et improvisai quelque chose.  
-Alors, euh, je m'appelle Katherina Shayne, je suis un Loup Garou Alpha, j'ai tué mon Alpha la nuit dernière et je suis la copine de Jackson Whittemore. J'ai 16 ans, je suis puissante et intelligente et j'ai déjà tué plusieurs fois.  
Scott, Isaac, les jumeaux, Jason, Stiles, Allison et Lydia restèrent bouche bée, ainsi que la prof, et les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
-Elle m'a tué ! Lança un mec.  
-Genre ! Cria une meuf, et moi je suis Cléopâtre !  
-Miss Shayne ! Dans le bureau du proviseur ! Hurla la prof, vous, Stilinski, emmenez là !  
Nous sortîmes de classe et j'éclatai de rire.  
-Tu es vraiment folle tu sais, lança Stiles.  
-Les gens ne croient pas au surnaturel, tu vois la réaction de ceux qui ne voient pas la vérité quand on la dit comme ça, dis-je en souriant, au moins, on sort de cours.  
Nous traversâmes le couloir et une brune avec une mèche rouge me sourit, je le lui rendit et entrai dans le bureau du proviseur.  
-Miss Shayne, vous êtes une élève studieuse, pourquoi vous retrouvez vous ici ? demanda le Proviseur surpris.  
-Oh monsieur le Proviseur, excusez-moi, j'ai voulu faire une farce à la classe pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça a fait rire tout le monde sauf la prof !  
-Oh oui c'était très, hum, très drôle la farce Katherine, très, très drôle la farce même, c'était vraiment très…  
-Tais-toi Stiles ! Dis-je.  
Le proviseur sourit.  
-Stilinski, retournez en cours, et vous Miss Shayne, asseyez-vous et parlez-moi de vos absences, lança le proviseur en me montrant des yeux dorés.  
Stiles sortit sans les remarquer.  
-J'étais inconsciente et on m'a kidnappée, en passant j'ai tué votre ami Deucalion, vraiment désolée, lançai-je.  
-Deucalion était un anarchiste, il me gardait en vie uniquement parce-que je ne faisais pas partie de son ancienne meute et parce-que je t'ai laissé entrer dans ce lycée.  
-J'espère que mes lentilles vous plaisent.  
Mes yeux violets brillèrent sous la lumière du néon.  
La sonnerie retentit.  
Je me levai et pris mon sac.  
-Miss Shayne ?  
-Oui ? Répondis-je.  
-Qu'avez-vous dit de si drôle à la classe ?  
Je souris, je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière et posai, une main sur la hanche gauche, et répétai :  
-Alors, euh, je m'appelle Katherina Shayne, je suis un Loup Garou Alpha, j'ai tué mon Alpha la nuit dernière et je suis la copine de Jackson Whittemore. J'ai 16 ans, je suis puissante et intelligente et j'ai déjà tué plusieurs fois.  
Il rit.  
-La vérité n'a jamais été aussi drôle qu'avec vous, allez sortez !  
-Oui Monsieur !  
Je sortis du bureau, Jackson m'attrapa par derrière.-  
-Ma jolie blonde, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Mon Bêta, lançai-je en riant.  
-Eh ! C'est insultant ! Lança-t-il me lâchant les hanches.  
-Le plus beau des Bêtas ! Ajoutai-je en l'embrassant.  
-Le plus beau de tous ? Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Le plus beau de tous ! Répétai-je en l'embrassant, et en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
-Soit, j'accepte le plus beau des Bêtas du monde entier, finit-il en se grattant les cheveux.  
Isaac arriva derrière lui et le tira par le col.  
-Suis-moi Jackson on a un problème.  
-Non ! Katherine ! Il tendit les mains vers moi en faisant des grimaces.  
Lydia et Allison m'attrapèrent par le bras.  
-Jackson non ! Dis-je en tendant les bras vers lui, en riant.  
-On a un problème ! Lança Allison.  
Elles me firent entrer dans une salle sombre, d'autres personnes entrèrent par une autre porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je perplexe.  
Ils allumèrent la lumière et tout le monde cria :  
-Joyeux 1 MOIS DE COUPLE !  
Isaac, Scott, Allison, Jason, les Jumeaux, Stiles, Lydia, le prof de maths aussi ! D'autres gens de la classe et Erica.  
Ca faisait un mois que, j'étais en couple avec Jackson, loin de là l'idée de compter mes jours de relation, je trouvai ça sympa de le souhaiter.  
-Oh merci ! Dis-je en échappant une larme.  
Jackson rougit, il devait être tout aussi embarrassé que moi.  
-Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !  
J'enlaçai Jackson par les épaules et l'embrassai.  
-OUUUUH ! Cria la classe.  
-Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Dis-je en riant.  
-Bon rangez les tables on a cours je vous rappelle ! Rappela le prof de maths.  
-Rhô ! Râla Isaac.

**Werewolves Street**

Après notre entraînement de Lacrosse, je sortis du lycée pour faire un peu de shopping avec Jason et Ethan, Aiden devait « faire une course ».  
-Dites, maintenant que Deucalion est mort, les « courses » d'Aiden ressemblent à quoi ? Dis-je en riant.  
-A une petite intello rousse du lycée ? Lança Jason en arquant son sourcil droit.  
-Tiens, j'avais la même vision de la course ! Dis-je en montant dans le bus.  
J'avais envie de prendre le bus, les garçons me suivirent.  
-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Kali ? Demandai-je en regardant Ethan.  
Il secoua la tête. Silence pendant 3 arrêts, puis nous descendions à la petite boutique de vêtements de Beacon Hills.  
-Ce n'est pas Philadelphie, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien ! Dis-je en sautant du bus à l'arrêt.  
La fille à mèche rouge était assise à un café.  
-Ethan, cette fille je la vois partout, lançai-je.  
Il se retourna, personne.  
-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Elle était là ! Une brune, avec une mèche rouge.  
Personne, elle avait disparu.  
-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Jason.  
-Oui allez, on rentre dans la boutique ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.  
Les vêtements étaient assez banaux, pas de motifs imprimés, petits clous ou de brillants.  
-Ils sont nazes leurs vêtements, dis-je en posant mon sac sur un banc du magasin.  
-Oui, pas terrible du tout même ! Ajouta Jason en regardant une veste jaune de très mauvais goût.  
-Et si on se taillait ? Lança Ethan.  
-Ouais, puis j'ai entraînement de piscine dans une heure, avec mes chères…  
-Oui, avec tes chères « Bécassesde l'équipe de Natation » on sait ! Lancèrent Jason et Ethan en même temps.  
Je ris.  
- Allez on s'arrache, dis-je en reprenant mon sac.  
On reprit le bus pour rentrer et on alla chez moi.  
Jason et Ethan s'assirent dans la cuisine, vide.  
-Où est Kali ? Demandai-je en soupirant.  
-Aucune idée, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est portée disparue… chuchota Ethan.  
-Qui est Kali ? Demanda Jason .  
-Ma sœur Aînée, une Alpha, de l'ancienne meute de Deucalion, dis-je en sortant des bonbons du placard.  
-Ah…  
On sonna à la porte.  
-Je vais ouvrir, restez là, dis-je en me levant.  
J'allai à la porte et ouvris la porte.  
-Jackson !  
Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa.  
-Entre ! Dis-je en lui prenant la main.  
Il s'assied à côté de Jason.  
-Je passe en avance pour qu'on aille à l'entraînement ensemble, dit-il une fois assis.  
-Ok ! Bah on peut y aller maintenant, on restera dans la piscine à faire des longueurs en avance, proposai-je.  
-Ne vous gênez pas, nous on va… Tu vas faire quoi Jason ? Demanda Ethan.  
-Moi ? Je vais sûrement faire mes devoirs ? Être Loup Garou ne donne pas d'assurance anti-heure de colle, répondit-il en souriant.  
-Moi je vais rester là alors… Dit Ethan.  
Jackson et Jason sortirent, j'enlaçai Ethan.  
'Invite Danny si tu veux'  
-Katherine ? Me dit Ethan.  
-Quoi ? Dis-je.  
-Tu viens de me parler ? J'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête.  
-Sérieux ?  
'Comme ça ?'  
-Oui comme ça, me répondit-t-il.  
-Je peux te parler et tu peux me répondre sans qu'on parle ? C'est énorme ! Dis-je en sautillant.  
-Oui, allez, file !  
Je montai à l'étage pour récupérer mon sac de piscine, et redescendis.  
-Bon, on y va ! Dis-je en montant dans le cabriolet de Jackson.  
Arrivés au lycée, nous entrâmes dans la piscine et allâmes nous changer.  
-Katherine ?  
-Oui ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires des filles.  
-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Dit-il en souriant.  
-C'est interdit non ? Lançai-je.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est interdit pour Katherine Shayne ? Lança-t-il en riant.  
-Mourir ? Répliquai-je en le rejoignant.  
Nous nous changeâmes dans la même cabine.  
-C'est tu n'es pas encore dans l'eau chaude Jackson.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.  
-Ca veut dire que tu es beau ! Dis-je en l'embrassant.  
Nous sortîmes des vestiaires et plongeâmes dans la piscine.  
Je remontai à la surface quand…  
-Jackson ! Criai-je.  
-Quoi ? Dit- il en se secouant les cheveux.  
Il posa son regard sur ce que je regardai, une fille était dans les bouées, lacérées de griffes.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança Jackson.  
-Reste là, je vais attirer l'attention.  
Je sortis de l'eau et m'approchai du cadavre.  
-Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Insista Jackson.  
-Bouche-toi les oreilles.  
Et je hurlai. Je hurlai si fort, un cri si strident qu'il résonna même dehors.  
Forçage de larmes activé.  
Je pleurais comme une gamine, l'équipe et la prof de natation se précipitèrent vers moi en sortant des vestiaires.  
-Madame ! Criai-je en me jetant à côté d'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se pass…  
Elle aperçut le cadavre.  
-Les enfants sortez d'ici, pas de cours de natation ce soir…  
Nous sortîmes tous, et Jackson me raccompagna chez moi.  
-C'était du rapide ce cours… Dit-il.  
-C'était une jeune fille qui travaillait à la piscine, elle rangeait les accessoires et faisait le ménage… Dis-je en regardant mes ongles.  
Je voyais encore les lacérations. Ça venait d'un Loup.  
-Jenna Peterson. Je suis sûre que c'est elle, dis-je.


	11. Chapitres 19 et 20

**Werewolves Street**

Jackson et moi entrâmes chez moi. Aucune trace de Kali, elle avait disparu, elle avait dû partir, comme ça, merci grande sœur. Dany et Ethan regardaient la télé.  
-Hey les amoureux on est rentré, on monte dans ma chambre ! Dis-je.  
-Kath pas de…  
-Ethan je suis l'Alpha ! Dis-je en riant.  
-Tu resteras mon Baby Wolf ! Dit-il en me jetant un coussin.  
Je l'attrapai au vol.  
-C'est ça oui ! Dis-je en lui relançant.  
Je m'approchai d'eux et leur fis un bisou sur les joues, et pris la main de Jackson.  
-Allez, on monte.  
Arrivés dans ma chambre, la portée réparée, nous nous assîmes sur mon lit.  
-Tu sais la fille qui travaillait à la piscine, elle a travaillé cet été chez moi comme femme de ménage, me dit Jackson.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, mon père l'a congédié à la rentrée pour en engager une autre, plus… généreuse, dit-il en riant.  
-Généreuse ? Dis-je sans comprendre.  
Il fit des cercles autour de son torse.  
-Avec des Big Boobs ! Lança-t-il en riant.  
-T'es con !  
Je partis sur mon ordinateur et alluma Facebook.  
-Jackson, viens voir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chér…  
« Isaac, Allison, si vous aimez ces noms vous devriez vous rendre à l'endroit qui leur est le plus cher à chacun d'eux, où ils risquent de ne pas passer la nuit.  
-J »  
-Jenna détient Allison et Isaac ! Criai-je.  
Jackson sortit son téléphone.  
-J'appelle Scott.  
-Et moi j'appelle Derek, dis-je.  
Il me dévisagea.  
-Quoi, ça peut être utile ! Ethan monte s'il te plait ! Criai-je du haut des escaliers.  
Je composai le numéro de Derek.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dany derrière Ethan.  
Je regardai Ethan, il comprit ce que je pensais.  
-Oui il sait.  
-Allison et Isaac ont été capturés par Jenna Peterson.  
-La fille qui nous a donné une raclée… Murmura-t-il.  
-Scott ne réponds pas, je vais chez lui voir s'il y est, me dit Ethan en sautant de la fenêtre.  
NARMOL.  
-Ok ! Criai-je à la fenêtre, Dany je suis désolée mais on ne peut pas te mettre en danger, tu dois rentrer chez to…  
Il me regardait avec des yeux dorés.  
-Sérieusement Ethan ? Dis-je ne le toisant du regard.  
-On n'a plus de meute, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, dit-il en prenant la main de Dany.  
-Oui, j'ai vu ça, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur vous alors, ça gâche le plaisir, dis-je en souriant, bon Derek ne répond pas non plus je vais essayer Jas…  
On me prit les hanches.  
-Tu m'as appelé poupée ?  
-Jason, t'es un rapide dis-moi, et appelle moi poupée une deuxième fois je te refais ton charmant visage, dis-je en souriant.  
-Yes Ma Dame.  
-Allons au Hangar, peut-être qu'on pourra ramasser Peter là-bas.  
Nous sortîmes et allâmes au hangar. Ethan poussa la porte du hangar, Peter et Aiden étaient assis côte à côte.  
-Aiden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-Il m'a appelé pour que je l'aide, dit-il embarrassé.  
-De l'aide pour qu…  
-Oh mon dieu, murmurèrent Ethan, Jason et Dany.  
Lydia était allongée, lacérée de partout, sur un lit de camp.  
-Lydia ! Criai-je.  
J'accouru à son chevet, elle était consciente.  
Elle m'attrapa violement le poignet, et hurla. Elle pressa si violement sur mon poignet qu'elle me laissa un bleu.  
-Elle est mourante ? Dis-je.  
-Non, gravement blessée, elle perd un peu la boule, mais elle va s'en sortir, je lui ai récupéré un peu de sa douleur, dit Aiden.  
J'attrapai le bras de Lydia et fit de même.  
-Merci Peter, d'avoir prévenu Aiden.  
-En fait, c'était assez bizarre, commença Peter, j'étais en train de lire et Lydia entra dans le hangar, lacérée de partout, elle se coucha là, et hurla, Aiden est arrivé cinq minutes après.  
-J'ai failli tuer Peter, avoua-t-il.  
-Ok, mais on a d'autres problèmes, Allison et Isaac sont quelque part en ville ou dans la forêt, et ils vont mourir si on ne les trouve pas rapidement.  
-Jenna Peterson, murmura Peter.  
-Tu la connais ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, c'est une ancienne élève de Beacon Hills, mon ex aussi, et celle de Derek. Ou celle de Derek puis la mienne. Je ne me rappelle plus de l'ordre.  
-Ouah… Glauque, lança Jason.  
-Ouais, bref, on doit les trouver vous venez avec nous. Danny et Jason, vous pouvez rester veiller sur Lydia, au cas où ? Envoyez moi un message si quelque chose de passe ! Dis-je.  
-Pourquoi nous ? Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
-Parce-que vous êtes les plus jeunes Bêtas ? Dis-je en leur souriant.  
Ils s'assirent près de Lydia et nous sortîmes du Hangar, décidés à trouver nos amis.  
Je reçus un message anonyme.  
« Tu aimes jouer à cache-cache ? Ajoute Scott et Jackson à ta liste. Kisses. –J »  
-La salope ! Hurlai-je en foutant violemment mon portable dans ma poche de jean.

**Werewolves Street**

-Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent se trouver ! Hurlai-je à Peter.  
- Concentre-toi ! Tu peux les localiser, enfin, tu peux essayer, tu es une Télépathe, tu peux entendre leurs pensées, tu es une louve Alpha, tes sens sont amplifiés au maximum, tu peux localiser qui tu veux ! Me dit Peter en me prenant les épaules.  
-Arrête de me faire des massages tu me fais ch…

Katherine s'était évanouie, elle avait les yeux révulsés.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Aiden.  
-Votre sœur est vraiment une louve très spéciale, elle développe des Dons de semblables à ceux des sorcières, mais dans un genre dérivé, murmura Peter en posant la tête de Katherine sur ses genoux.

*

J'inspirai un grand coup et me relevai.  
-J'ai vu, j'ai vu, j'ai vu… M'affolai-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Ethan en prenant ma main.  
-Une boîte, de la terre, il faisait nuit…  
-Katherine il fait nuit, répliqua Peter.  
-Un corbeau ! C'était glauque !  
-Le cimetière de Beacon Hills ? Proposa Aiden.  
-Isaac !  
-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui ? Me demanda Peter.  
-J'ai lu dans ses pensées un jour en cours, il est claustrophobe.  
Je marquai un arrêt.  
-Oh mon dieu… Dis-je en commençant à courir.  
Les garçons me suivirent derrière.  
-Katherine, qu'est-ce que tu as vu bon sang ? Cria Peter.  
-IL EST ENTERRE VIVANT ! Criai-je.

*

Isaac se réveilla, il faisait noir, il était enfermé dans un cercueil en argent.  
-Allison ? Cria-t-il.  
Il entendit un cri étouffé.  
-Allison ! Cria-t-il en tapant sur le cercueil.  
Elle était enterrée vivante dans un cercueil à côté de lui.  
A la surface, Jenna Peterson tenait une pelle.  
-La prochaine fois, engage quelque, j'ai fait ma manucure il y a deux jours.  
Jenna regarda Jennifer.  
-Ils vont tout perdre cette nuit, murmura Jennifer.  
-Et moi je serai la plus puissante Louve Alpha, railla Jenna.

*

Aiden, Ethan, Peter et moi entrâmes dans le cimetière.  
-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Aiden.  
-Je…Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
-Tu peux les sentir ? Avec ton odorat ? Ou ton Don de Télépathe ? Parle-lui ! Lança Peter.  
Je me concentrai et fis le vide dans ma tête.  
-FAITES MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! Hurla Isaac dans ma tête.  
-AAAAAAAH ! Hurlai-je.  
-Katherine qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demandèrent Aiden et Ethan en me soutenant.  
-C'est Isaac, il est trop affolé pour établir un contact ! Il hurle !  
-Ok, concentre toi, et entre dans son esprit, ne fais pas attention au bruit qu'il fait, localise le… Dit Peter lentement.  
Ethan me prit la main. Aiden fit de même.  
Je me concentrai et soufflai un coup.  
Isaac hurlait, il faisait noir, il frappait de toutes ses forces sur le cercueil.  
Je lâchai les mains des garçons.  
-Je ne peux pas, il est trop violent, je ne peux pas me concentrer, dis-je abattue.  
Je m'assieds.  
Soudain, je le sentis.  
-Attendez…  
Je marchai à quatre pattes et arrivai à un point ou là terre était fraîchement retournée.  
-Je sens des vibrations, c'est sûrement Isaac qui se débat dans le cercueil ! Dis-je en commençant à creuser avec mes mains.  
-Hey, tu ne crois pas que ça serait plus facile avec ça ? Lança Aiden et me lançant une pelle trouvée non loin.  
En deux minutes, on aperçut le cercueil.  
Aiden et Ethan l'extirpèrent de terre et l'ouvrirent, Isaac sortit en sautant et se jeta sur moi.  
-Ah ! Criai-je.  
Je lui griffai la nuque et il s'évanouit.  
-Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Peter.  
-J'ai sortis mes griffes, tu sais comme les loups le font quand ils sont attaqués ?  
-Tu l'as paralysé, tu aurais pu le tuer.  
-Ok…  
'Katherine je suis à côté, creuse à côté...'  
Deux minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes Allison du cercueil.  
-Tu m'as vraiment entendue alors ? Tu peux vraiment lire les pensées ? Dit Allison, soutenue par Aiden.  
-Oui. Avez-vous qui vous a kidnappé ?  
-Non, enfin si, mais je ne connais pas. Une brune, mèche rouge…  
-Jenna Peterson, l'interrompis-je.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Ethan en pointant Isaac du doigt.  
-Tu l'emmènes au hangar. Je t'envoie un sms pour te dire où on est.  
Ethan prit Isaac, inconscient, sur son dos et partit.  
-Bon, maintenant, Jackson et Scott.  
Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai.  
Bleu. Image floue. Distorsion de l'image floue. Sang. Cadavre. Bleu.  
-La piscine ! Criai-je.  
-On te fait confiance, me dit Peter.  
En quinze minutes, nous arrivâmes à la piscine.  
Mon téléphone vibra.  
« C'est tellement chou, le lieu de votre première rencontre ! –J »  
-Elle ne paie rien pour attendre cette poufiasse, murmurai-je.  
Les locaux étaient vides. La piscine était vide. Jackson était dans le bassin.  
-Jackson ! Criai-je en sautant, 3 mètres plus bas, dans le bassin.  
J'atterris sur mes pieds, à côté de Jackson.  
-Kath ? Gémit-il.  
-Je suis là J, lève-toi on doit sortir…  
-Je ne peux pas bouger, les brumisateurs…  
En effet, les brumisateurs de la piscine, étaient en marche.  
-Euh, c'est de l'eau ? Lève-toi.  
-De l'eau et de l'aconit. Sors d'ici vite…  
Je tentai de le porter, mais mes forces me perdaient.  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Katherine remonte par-là ! Me cria Peter en me montrant la pente de la piscine.  
Je traînais Jackson pendant une bonne minute sur le sol de la piscine et on le remonta.  
-Il est trop dans les vapes, il faut l'emmener au hangar… dis-je.  
Aiden le prit et partit au hangar, je me retrouvai seule avec Peter.  
-Où on va princesse ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Shut up Peter, dis-je en soupirant.


	12. Chapitres 21 et 22

**Werewolves Street**

Peter et moi étions en train de réfléchir sur l'éventuelle position de Scott quand une idée me vint à l'esprit.  
-La distillerie abandonnée ! Il est devenu Alpha là-bas ! M'écriai-je.  
En quinze minutes de course nous y étions.  
-Personne… dis-je abattue.  
Bruit de métal. Peter s'affaissa à terre derrière moi.  
-Hello Katherine, me fit Jenna.  
-Hello Jenna, dis en sortant mes griffes.  
-Voyons, tant de violence envers moi, tu devrais m'être redevable ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
-Redevable ? Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis ! Criai-je.  
-Pas que.  
'J'ai aussi tué ta grande sœur, Télépathe. '  
-Aaargh !  
Je me jetai sur elle et lui tirai les cheveux. Une force inconnue me fit voltiger en arrière et j'atterris dix mètres plus loin dans un mur.  
Je levai la tête.  
-Jennifer, dis-je en m'essuyant la lèvre.  
Peter était inconscient. Jennifer leva la main vers lui et il glissa dans un coin de la salle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es… Crachai-je en me levant.  
-Une créature plus puissante que toi, dit-elle en me faisant valser en arrière une deuxième fois.  
-Il n'y aura pas d'éclipse lunaire pour toi cette fois-ci ! Criai-je en me relevant.  
Je me jetai vers elle mais Jenna me plaqua à terre et leva ses griffes au-dessus de moi.  
Une flèche siffla et Jenna la reçu dans l'épaule. J'en profitai pour me dégager et lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui la fit voltiger trois mètres plus loin.  
-C'est pour Jackson, dis-je.  
-Les yeux ! Cria Allison.  
Des flèches lumineuses explosaient près de Jenna, impuissante.  
-Jennifer ! Elle s'enfuit ! Criai-je en la poursuivant.  
-Je m'occupe de Jenna ! Me cria Allison.  
Jennifer courrait déjà dans la forêt, je la suivis à la trace et je réussis à la plaquer.  
Sauf qu'en la plaquant j'atterris comme une grosse sur les feuilles.  
-Une illusion ! Criai-je énervée.  
Je me relevai et accouru à la distillerie.  
-Allison ?  
-Katherine attention ! Cria Allison sur un rebord du plafond.  
Jenna tenta de m'assommer avec un bout de métal que je bloquai pile avant qu'il atteigne ma nuque.  
Je tirai sur le bout de métal et Jenna qui le tenait voltigea au-dessus de moi et s'écrasa à mes pieds.  
Je lui donnai un autre coup de pied, elle gémit. Elle faiblissait, Allison avait dû la faire courir.  
Elle lui décocha une flèche en plein dans les rotules.  
-Où est Scott ! Criai-je.  
-Meurs, pauvre gamine ! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaitre d'un seul coup.  
Je levai les yeux vers Allison, qui était aussi abasourdie que moi.  
-Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?  
-Sûrement un tour de Jennifer, lança-t-elle en sautant d'escaliers en escaliers pour me rejoindre.  
-C'était un piège, pourquoi elles nous attendaient ici ? Dis-je.  
-Peut-être que Scott est ici ? Murmura Allison.  
Nous tournâmes sur nous-même.  
-Je ne vois rien, dis-je en soufflant.  
-Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas voir… Me dit Allison.  
-Non… Non la dernière fois que je l'ai fait avec Isaac j'étais dans un état second, je ne réussirai jamais à…

-Katherine! Katherine! Katherine! Cria Allison.  
Katherine s'était évanouie et avait les yeux révulsés.  
-Katherine ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu as une vision ? KATHERINE !  
Aiden et Ethan entrèrent dans la distillerie.  
-Allison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ethan en accourant près de Katherine.  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-Elle a une vision, elle va trouver Scott en se réveillant.

Inspiration.  
-Scott… Il est là ! Dis-je en montrant un bloc de briques entassées.  
-Dans les briques ? Demanda Ethan.  
-Non, juste devant nous, il est allongé près des briques, juste…  
A côté de Peter.  
-Pourquoi on ne le voit pas ? Demanda Allison perplexe.  
-Magie… murmurai-je.  
Je m'approchai de la zone de ma vision et je fus bloquée par une sorte de champ invisible.  
-Scott et Peter sont derrière, on voit Peter mais pas Scott, c'est quoi le délire ? M'exclamai-je.  
'Scott, tu m'entends ?'  
Pas de réponse.  
'Peter ?'  
'Katherine ? Je te vois, je suis à un mètre de tes jolis petits pieds.'  
'Comment je brise le charme ?'  
'Tu le veux ? Tu le feras.'  
Le contact se brisa.  
-Comme si je pouvais briser un sortilège juste en le voulant, dis-je en faisant un pas en avant.

-Katherine ! Crièrent les jumeaux et Allison.  
-Elle a disparu ? Elle est rentrée dans le champ de force ? demanda Allison.  
-D'habitude on utilise de la poudre de sorbier, pas de la magie, Blake est un Darach vraiment obscur… Elle risque de se tuer toute seule, lança Ethan.  
Aiden tenta de passer le champ mais se cogna, comme sur un mur.  
-Putain ! Râla-t-il en se massant le front.

-Peter ? Scott ? J'ai réussi ! M'écriai-je.  
Je pris Peter et Scott par le dos de leur tee-shirt et les glissai hors du champ.

Peter et Scott glissèrent aux pieds d'Aiden.  
-Wahou, dit-il en sursautant.  
Katherine sortit du champ de force juste après.

-Et si on faisait un tour au hangar ? Proposai-je en souriant.  
Aiden prit Scott et Ethan Peter, Allison ouvrit les yeux de Scott.  
-Rouges. Il est vivant.  
-Faisons en sorte qu'il le reste, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

**Werewolves Street**

Au hangar, Jackson était assis sur le sofa, il paraissait fatigué, mais il était éveillé. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules.  
-Comment vont-les autres ? Demandai-je.  
-Moins bien que moi, dit-il tristement.  
Isaac était toujours inconscient. Lydia était figée sur son lit les yeux ouverts mais ne disait rien, on avait assis Peter sur une chaise, il se grattait la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.  
-Oh rien, juste du sang, dit-il gêné d'être blessé.  
Allison était au chevet de Scott. Elle lui caressait les cheveux.  
-Elle ne sortait pas avec Isaac ? Demandai-je discrètement à Aiden.  
-C'est son ex je crois, elle est inquiète c'est normal, répondit-il.  
Je tournai la tête vers Jackson, il me sourit.  
-Le moral des troupes est faible, tout comme leur énergie physique, dis-je en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Katherine ? Dirent Jackon, Aiden et Ethan en me regardant avec une mine de déterrés.  
-Quoi ? Dis-je en posant une main sur ma hanche.  
-Tes cheveux ? Tu les as ébouriffés ! D'habitude tu les rejettes en arrière, fit remarquer Aiden.  
-Euh, et alors ? Dis-je en ne comprenant rien.  
-Bah rien, dit Jason en se levant.  
-Il faut arrêter les garçons vous raconter que d'la …

Katherine était prise de spasmes et ses yeux étaient révulsés, Aiden et Ethan la prirent et la basculèrent sur le côté. Elle vomi de l'eau. Et des plantes.  
-Du gui ? S'enquit Aiden.  
Allison se leva et se dirigea vers eux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

J'étais dans la forêt, près d'une souche en bois. Jennifer était tranquillement assise sur une balancelle.  
-Jennifer ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites l…  
Je fus prise d'un violent mal d'estomac.  
-Tu as mal ? C'est sûrement la douleur que tu as en ce moment dans le hangar de Derek, dit-elle en souriant.  
Elle me regardait souffrir.  
-La cascade, dans deux heures. Ou vous mourrez tous.

Je repris conscience et me levai.  
-C'est moi qui ai vomi ça, dis-je en montrant l'eau limpide et les plantes.  
-Tu as vomi de l'eau, ce n'est pas commun, fit remarquer Allison, d'habitude on vomit de la bile ou…  
-On s'en fout ! Dis-je sur les nerfs.  
Tout le monde me regardait.  
-La cascade, dans 2 heures, elles nous y attendront.  
-On peut les battre, elles ne sont que deux ! Dirent Aiden et Ethan.  
-Si tu avais vu le mal qu'on a eu avec Allison pour neutraliser Jenna. Il faut au moins les séparer pour en rendre une vulnérable, surtout Jenna. En présence de Jennifer, il ne lui arrivera rien, dis-je en me replaçant une mèche de cheveux.  
-Ok, et tu veux faire ça comment ? Proposa Jason.  
-Là, j'ai ma petite idée en tête, dis-je en souriant.


	13. Chapitres 23 et 24 (FIN)

**Werewolves Street**

Nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes. Moi, Ethan, Aiden et Jason et le père d'Allison, Allison peu rétablie, Stiles et Dany. Jennifer et Jenna étaient à la cascade, comme prévu, je m'avançai, seule.  
-Je suis là, criai-je.  
Je fus prise d'une violente douleur à la tête, comme si ma tête allait exploser.  
Des sons de flèches traversèrent l'atmosphère et de la lumière surgit à ma droite. Allison avait repéré Jenna et Jennifer. Mon mal passa et j'accouru dans leur direction. Jenna sortit de sa cachette et me plaqua au sol, les jumeaux s'envolèrent et se cognèrent sur des arbres.  
-Merde, s'écrièrent-t-il.  
Je me relevai et attrapai Jenna par la gorge.  
-Tu es bien puissante, petite cousine, pesta-t-elle, mais crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?  
Elle me donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et m'envoya valser dix mètres plus loin.  
Une force surnaturelle me leva dans les airs.  
-Débarrassez-vous du Darach ! Criai-je.  
Allison tira une flèche dans la direction de Jenna, qui la rattrapa au vol.  
-Crois-tu vraiment que tes flèches ont un quelconque…  
La flèche explosa et une gerbe lumineuse aveugla Jenna.  
Aiden et Ethan, ou plutôt « Aidan » attrapèrent Jenna et l'envoyèrent dans ma direction, le choc brisa l'enchantement de Jennifer et je pus me relever. J'attrapai Jenna et l'envoyai dans un arbre.  
-Trouvez-moi Jennifer !  
Trois coups de feu retentirent, Jenna hurla de rage.  
-Chris attention ! Cria Dany en le plaquant au sol.  
Deux bêtas surgirent de nulle part, crocs et griffes sortis.  
-La meute de Jenna ! Soufflai-je.  
-Ils ont un avantage qu'on n'a pas, lança Allison.  
-Magie, dis-je.  
Allison sortit deux dagues de sa ceinture et fit des moulinets avec, puis les lança dans la direction des bêtas qui se les reçurent tout près du cœur.  
Scott sortit de nulle part et leur trancha la gorge.  
-Tu es rétabli ? S'écria Allison.  
-Oui, être un Alpha est utile, dit-il.  
-Scott ! M'écriai-je.  
Une lame lui transperça l'épaule, Jennifer sortit la lame de Scott et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.  
-Non ! Cria Allison.  
Scott s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe de sang, inconscient.  
Allison décocha trois flèches à la suite et trois grenades explosèrent les unes après les autres.  
Le souffle nous fit reculer, peu après, nous aperçûmes Jennifer debout, sans aucune égratignure. Jenna se releva et s'approcha de Jennifer.  
-On ne va jamais pouvoir les battre tant que l'une ne meurt pas, dis-je.  
Trois autres bêtas sortirent des bois.  
-Tuez tout ce qui bouge, ordonnai-je, je m'occupe des deux salopes.  
Dany et Jason se jetèrent sur deux bêtas et le père d'Allison tira sur l'un d'eux.  
-Alors cousine, on faiblit ? Me nargua Jenna.  
-Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoirs magiques de mon côté, mais j'ai quelque chose dont tu as du mal à te procurer, vu ton égocentrisme, lançai-je.  
-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?  
-L'effet de surprise.  
Peter et Derek surgirent derrière Jenna et Jennifer et les envoyèrent dans ma direction.  
Jenna s'écroula à quelques mètres de moi et Jennifer atterrit sur ses genoux, devant moi.  
Je tentai de lui donner un coup de pied, mais elle me bloqua et me fit voltiger au-dessus d'elle. J'atterris derrière elle après un salto arrière et sortit discrètement une petite dague, lui tranchai le mollet et l'envoyai dans la direction de Jenna.  
Je lui coupai l'oreille droite, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle hurla de rage et s'enfuit.  
Un bêta surgit de nulle part et me plaqua. Je me relevai et lui donna une gifle, sa tête s'envola et son corps s'affala devant moi. Mes yeux violets luirent de rage et mes crocs étaient sortis.  
-Fini de jouer.  
Je hurlai à la lune.  
Dany, Jason, Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Derek et Peter se tournèrent vers moi, puis hurlèrent.  
-Vous croyez que vos hurlements vont me tuer ? Railla Jennifer.  
Jenna survola nos têtes et atterrit aux pieds de Peter, elle était sacrément amochée, une oreille en moins, les cheveux ébouriffés, des lacérations sur tout le corps, deux impacts de balle, au niveau de la cage thoracique, elle était à bout.  
-Tiens, Jenna, un de mes meilleurs coups, lança Peter en souriant.  
-Vas te faire Peter, souffla Jenna.  
Peter sortit ses griffes et lui trancha la gorge.  
Jenna perdit toutes ses forces et ses yeux rouges devinrent blancs, puis elle mourut.  
-Oh, une pétasse en moins, dis-je croisant les bras, pour le coup je suis vraiment sans famille, génétiquement parlant.  
-La lune l'influe beaucoup trop, elle perd son humanité ! Cria Peter.  
Je sortis les crocs et me jeta sur Jennifer.  
-Je vais te faire la peau ! Hurlai-je.  
Jennifer me donna un coup de pied et je voltigeai cinq mètres plus loin, j'atterris sur mes pieds.  
Chris Argent tira environ quatre fois dans la direction de Jennifer mais les balles ne lui firent aucun effet. Il lança une grenade mais elle l'intercepta et l'envoya vers Jackson.  
-Jackson ! Criai-je.  
La grenade explosa et Jackson fut propulsé contre un rocher. Il perdit connaissance. Je me jetai en direction de Jennifer mais elle m'intercepta et m'envoya près de Jackson.  
-Magie noire de merde ! Criai-je à bout.  
Dany et Jason réussirent enfin à venir à bout des deux bêtas et Allison se rapprocha de moi. Chris nous couvrait avec une arbalète et Scott, Derek et Peter rejoignirent Jason et Dany.  
-Où sont les jumeaux ? Demandai-je.  
Un bruit de moto se fit entendre, les jumeaux arrivèrent. Morell sauta d'une des motos et atterrit près de Jennifer.  
-Morell, lança Jennifer.  
-S'en est fini de toi Jennifer, je suis là pour rétablir l'Ordre, la coupa sèchement Morell.  
Elle lança en l'air une espèce de poudre noire qui s'évapora dans l'air, puis s'abattit en forme de cercle autour d'elles.  
-Encore un de tes tours de passe-passe, tu te rends compte qu'ici tes amis ne peuvent pas m'atteindre ? Ils ne peuvent pas dépasser un cercle de poudre de sorbier.  
-Inchisoare de masa, inchisoare d'incendiu;  
Restaurare ordinea, aduce  
inferioară parte lui putere, revine el lui puterea;  
Dă-i de mostenire, învinge Asteptam pina vom avea date concrete despre vinzarea, prononça Morell.  
-Est-ce que c'est du… commençai-je.  
-Du roumain, dit Peter  
Le cercle de poudre de sorbier prit feu et la prison magique se transforma en prison de feu.  
Le vent souffla et une force puissante et inconnue se faisait sentir, le cercle de feu s'éteignit et Morell s'écroula. Elle suffoquait mais elle était encore en vie, tout comme Jennifer.  
-Tue la… souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.  
Je sentis une montée d'adrénaline me parcourir tout le corps, je m'élançai vers Jennifer et sautai dans sa direction. Dans mon saut, j'ai dû parcourir au moins sept mètres et j'atterris juste au-dessus de Jennifer.  
-C'est fini pour toi Darach, dis-je.  
Elle tenta de me repousser mais sa magie ne faisait plus effet.  
Je sortis mes griffes et les lui plantai dans le cœur.  
Elle émit un léger cri de douleur et souffla. Elle disparut en cendres noires.  
C'était fini. Enfin. Je me retournai vers les autres, Ethan, Aiden, Dany et Jason allaient bien, Chris Argent et Allison étaient autour de Scott, blessé mortellement et Peter et Derek s'empressaient d'évaluer la situation. Jackson était affalé dans la boue, Erica venait d'arriver sur le champ de bataille et évaluait son pouls, elle me lança un regard approbateur. Je soufflai de soulagement.  
-Scott ? Criai-je.  
-Il est à bout, il ne va sûrement pas s'en sortir ! Cria Chris à une trentaine de mètres.  
Je dévalai les trente mètres en une seconde et évaluai la situation.  
J'attrapai le bras de Scott, ses yeux rouges faiblissaient, il souffrait. Je pris sa douleur.  
Je hurlai de douleur, c'était horrible.  
-Ca ne l'aidera pas, murmura Morell.  
-Cela ne peut se terminer ainsi, dis-je, pas comme ça, pas Scott !  
-Katherine… murmura Peter en m'attrapant le bras.  
-Quoi ? Dis-je.  
-Tu peux le sauver, prend toute sa douleur, mais il y a un risque.  
-Lequel ?  
-La mort. Et si tu survis, tu redeviendras Bêta.  
Je me tournai vivement vers Scott et m'assied sur son ventre. J'attrapai chacun de ses bras dans chacune de mes mains et regardai la lune.  
La douleur transperça chacun des membres de mon corps, chacun de mes os, chacun de mes nerfs, la douleur horrible du sacrifice de la vie qui pouvait m'apporter la mort me terrifiait et me tenait, mais je gardai ma position et ne pipai aucun son. Mon mascara coulait, mes cheveux ébouriffés se mêlaient à quelques morceaux de terre et mes habits étaient déchirés, mes veines aspiraient la douleur de Scott et devenaient noires, mais le pouvoir que j'avais acquis en tuant l'Alpha il y a un an se consumait, tout comme celui de Deucalion, et celui du Darach. Je tenais grâce aux morts que j'ai provoquées, et la sentence ultime approchait.

*

Katherine perdit connaissance, elle s'affala au sol près de Scott.  
-Katherine ! Crièrent les jumeaux.  
-Ne bougez pas, ordonna Peter.  
Il s'approcha des corps de Katherine et Scott et prit leurs pouls.  
-Ils vivent.  
Ils s'assirent et soufflèrent de soulagement.  
- Ramenons-les au hangar, suggéra Derek.

*

J'ouvris les yeux, une lumière de néon m'éblouissait. Je ne voyais personne, je ne sentais personne. Je m'assieds et parvint à mieux discerner mon environnement. J'étais au hangar, seule.  
-Quelqu'un est là ? Lançai-je.  
Personne.  
Je me levai péniblement et parvint à marcher sans trop de difficulté, j'avais faim, soif, et l'envie terrible de prendre une douche. Je m'approchai de la salle de bain de Derek et ouvrit le store battant.  
-Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je.  
-Katherine ! Tu es debout ! Euh on arrive ! S'écria Ethan.  
Je fermai le battant et me retournai, puis m'assieds sur le sofa où j'étais couchée deux minutes auparavant.  
Cinq minutes plus tard sortirent torses nus Dany et Ethan de la salle de bain.  
-Salut, dirent-ils un peu embarrassés.  
-Salut, dis-je en m'empêchant de rire.  
-Bien rétablie ? Demanda Ethan.  
-Parfaitement, où sont les autres ?  
-En cours.  
-Il est temps de me montrer alors, je passe chez nous, prend une douche et récupère quelques affaires de classe et je vous retrouve au lycée, à moins que vous préféreriez reprendre une douche, vous savez l'hygiène et tout ça, on est jamais sûr de tout, avec toutes les maladies dans le monde… dis-je en souriant.  
Ils se regardèrent, puis nous rîmes à grands éclats.

**Werewolves Street**

Je retrouvai Jason dans le vestiaire de Lacrosse, il était avec une fille de l'équipe de pom-pom girl, il me sentit et se retourna.  
-Reste avec elle, chuchotai-je, je vais bien, on se verra plus tard, et félicitations.  
Merci, tu es resplendissante, pensa-t-il, sachant que je pourrais lire ses pensées.  
Je suis toujours une Alpha et j'ai gardé mes capacités, cependant je suis fatiguée, je vais mettre du temps à me remettre de tout cela.  
Je me dirigeai vers la piscine, les Bécasses étaient toujours là et me demandaient où est-ce que j'étais hier, j'avais raté une super fête.  
-J'étais chez moi, je devais finir un devoir de physique, dis-je sans rien ajouter.  
Elles rirent bêtement et me laissèrent tranquille.  
-Jackson, dis-je.  
Il se retourna, il allait parfaitement bien et avait cicatrisé de toutes ses blessures. J'étais encore habillée alors qu'il était déjà en maillot.  
-Tu vas bien, je suis si soulagé, dit-il en posant sa tête contre mon front.  
-Oui, toi aussi, tout va bien. Je ne reste pas, je vais voir tous les autres, ils doivent se faire du souci pour moi, je t'aime.  
Il m'embrassa et m'enlaça.  
-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.  
Je sortis de l'enceinte de la piscine et alla dans les bâtiments principaux, les autres étaient en cours.  
J'attendis la sonnerie sur un banc à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Il faisait beau et chaud, la mort avait enfin disparu de ma vie.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde me rejoignit dehors et une étreinte générale me fit chaud au cœur.  
-C'est bon de vous retrouver tous, Scott, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer.  
-Oh tranquille ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te remercie, je suis désolé que tu aies du sacrifié tes capacités pour moi.  
-Sacrifier mes capacités ? Dis-je en faisant luire mes yeux violets.  
-Tu es toujours une Alpha ? Décidemment, tu es vraiment hors du commun Katherine ! Lança Allison en tenant le bras d'Isaac.  
-Où sont Ethan et Dany ? Et Jason ? Demanda Stiles.  
-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en souriant.  
La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, ils retournèrent en cours. Moi je retournai chez moi, j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer.

*

Il était 18h, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Je me recoiffai légèrement et remis un peu de rouge à lèvres et allai ouvrir. Une jeune fille me sourit.  
-Salut, désolée de te déranger, on m'a dit de te donner ça.  
Elle me tendit une enveloppe, je l'ouvris et…  
Elle sortit un couteau de boucher de son sac à main et se trancha la gorge sous mes yeux.  
-Oh mon dieu… Murmurai-je.  
Son corps s'étala au sol, inerte.  
Je laissai tomber l'enveloppe et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie, en vain.  
Je regardai le contenu de l'enveloppe, un signe étrange en forme de cinq.  
Je fus prise de vertiges et je m'évanouis à côté du corps inerte de la jeune étudiante.

Fin de Werewolves Street.


End file.
